L'alchimiste des éléments
by Serleena
Summary: Se situe quelque temps après le film. Ed et Al sont de retour chez eux, et à l'armée. L'équipe de Roy accueille une nouvelle, particulièrement douée.
1. La nouvelle

**Bonjour ! Moi c'est Serleena. Certains me connaissent viaune fic de Frip-ouille, que je salue au passage. J'ai en effet écrit les versions de la colère et de la paresse pour ses 7 péchés Royai, et la songfic Je l'aime à Mourir. Là, je poste le premier chapite de L'alchimiste des Eléments. **

**Disclaimer : ouais, pas à moi ... grrr.**

* * *

Q.G de Central, fin de journée.

Roy Mustang s'ennuyait ferme. Assisà son bureau, il tentait de faire tenir son crayon à papier debout sur la mine.

" Je constate que vous reprenez des forces avant de vous lancer à corps perdu dans vos rapports." lança le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye depuis son bureau.

" Bien vu lieutenant !" répondit le brun.

" Allez-y, plus vite vous finirez plus vite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous." reprit-elle en ouvrant un nouveau dossier.

Roy soupira, en attrapa un à son tour. Ce qu' il vit dedans le tira de son apathie.

" Tiens ? On dirait que nous allons avoir une nouvelle recrue." lança-t-il.

"Une ? Chic alors !" fit Breda.

" Quel âge a-t-elle ?" demanda Falman indifférent.

" 19 ans. Il est écrit dans son dossier que son alchimie est assez particulière. Elle serait capable de manipuler la plupart des éléments, et ce de façon spectaculaire. Lors de son examen elle a transmuté une tornade d'eau." lut le colonel.

" Whoah ! Ce n'est pas à la portée du premier rigolo venu !" intervint Havoc.

" C'est aussi une pro des armes blanches et aussi des armes à feu. Sans parler de ses aptitudes au combat de près."

"Bref, une perle rare." fit Fuery.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et le colonel lança un "entrez" distrait. La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward et Alphonse. Mustang ne leva pas les yeux du dossier d ela nouvelle. Le blondient s'avança jusqu'à son bureau pour déposer son rapport. Le colonel le remarqua à peine.

" Voilà notre rapport colonel. annonça Edward.

" Hein ? Ah oui, merci Full Metal."

Edward s'attendit à une remarque quelconque, ou des sarcasme, mais rien ne vint. Après un regard à son petit frère qui haussa les épaules, il tourna les talons pour partir.

" Attends une minute Edward." lança Mustang.

L'alchimiste se retourna, ainsi qu'Alphonse.

" Je voulais te prévenir que demain nous accueillons une nouvelle venue parmi nous. L'alchimiste des éléments." annonça-t-il.

" L'alchimiste des éléments ? Vous voulez parler de Meiling ?" interrogea Al.

" Comment connais-tu son prénom ?" releva Roy, surpris.

" Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on l'a rencontrée pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Pls précisément lors de cette mission que vous nous aviez confiée." expliqua Ed.

Mustang avait en effet chargé les deux jeunes gens d'enquêter sur un gang de voleurs aux méthodes singulières. Le brun attrapa alors le rapport d'Ed, et le parcourut des yeux. Le gang se servait en fait de l'alchimie pour commettre ses méfaits. Ils étaient à présent sous les verrous, mais pas grâce aux frères Elric. Ed mentionnait l'intervention d'une jeune fille qui avait neutralisé les cinq voleurs à elle toute seule.

" Incroyable." souffla Mustang.

" Et encore c'est rien de le dire ! Vous auriez vu la raclée qu'elle leur a mit ! Sans parler des éclairs qu'elle leur a balancé !" s'exclama Al, enthousiaste.

Ed acquiesça.

" Si vous le dites ... en tout cas elle arrive au bon moment. L'évaluation des alchimistes est pour demain, sans oublier ce Shadow Alchemist qui attaque les bases militaires. On aura bien besoin de sa puissance." fit Roy en refermant le dossier de Meiling.

" Vous allez vous battre avec elle colonel ?" demanda Edward.

"Sûrement."

Ed et Al échangèrent un nouveau regard.

" Sans vouloir vous offenser colonel, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." fit Al.

" Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ça ?"

" Parce qu'on l'a vue à l'oeuvre, et qu'elle est sacrément douée. Vous risquez de trouver votre maître demain." répondit Ed.

" Je voudrais bien voir ça."

" Eh dites donc, elle est mignonne au fait ?" interrogea Havoc.

" Lieutenant !" le sermonna Riza.

" Ben quoi ? Je me renseigne c'est tout !" Alors ?

Tout le monde remarqua alors que les joues d'Alphonse avaient brusquement pris une teint carmin.

" La réponse est oui à ce que je vois ! " sourit Havoc.

" Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais malgré qu'on aie pas fait grand chose dans cette affaire on est crevés. Allez viens Al, allons nous reposer."lança Ed.

Alphonse soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il n'était que trop heureux de se soustraire aux regards sarcastiques des militaires. Aussi suivit-il son frère avec empressement.

Roy sourit à son tour, avant de se résigner à se plonger à nouveau dans ces dossiers barbants. En saisissant l'un d'eux, il remarqua que son lieutenant était songeuse.

" Vous aussi vous reprenez des forces avant de poursuivre ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non non ... c'est juste que ... cette Meiling me semble familière. J'en connais une qui utilise les éléments tout comme celle qui arrive, et je me demandais si c'était la même." répondit Hawkeye.

" Vous verrez bien demain." conclut le colonel.

Dans sa chambre, Meiling Yumika frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Aussitôt, une brise d'air parfumée remplit la pièce. Assise en tailleur sur son lit; les yeux clos, la jeune fille respira avec bonheur cete douce odeur. Puis le courant d'air retomba, laissant le parfum flotter. Puis elle reprit la préparation de ses bagages. Demain, elle ferait son entrée dans l'armée. Cette décision n'avait étonné personne, au vu du caractère aventureux de la demoiselle. D'ailleurs, ses examinateurs avaient été plus qu'impressionnés par ses performances lors de l'examen. Elle bénéficiait d'un excellent dossier. Elle espérait également retrouver une vieille connaissance à Central.

Meiling boucla sa valise, et chercha l'enveloppe contenant son argent nécessaire au voyage. Elle était là, sur une chaise. Meiling l'ouvrit, et recompta les billets. Elle repensa au braquage de la banque où elle avait retiré cet argent, et soupira.

Ces idiots de voleurs avaient bien choisi leur moment pour attaquer. Déjà agacée par une longue attente, Meilinbg n'avait pas été d'humeur à supporter un cambriolage. Aussi s'était-elle fait un plaisir de passer ses nerfs sur ces alchimistes de pacotille. Puis les frères Elric avaient débarqué. La capacité de l'aîné à transmuter sans cercle était impressionnante. Toutefois, elle avait dû porter secours au plus jeune, emprisonné dans une colonne de pierre par un des brigands. Eux aussi elle les reverrait à Central. Tant mieux, ils étaient plutôt mignons, surtout le jeune ...

Meiling regarda l'heure à son réveil : 18h00. Elle décida de sortir un peu pour faire quelques exercices à l'arme blanche. Elle attrapa son sabre favori, avec un dragon sur le manche, quelques couteaux et étoiles métalliques et sortit dans son jardin. La rouquine commença par s'échauffer, puis fit quelques mouvements avec son sabre.

" Hé Lili ! Tu veux que je t'aide à t'entraîner ?" lança une voix masculine.

Meiling se retourna pour découvrir son pèr que le pas de la porte.

"Avec plaisir papa !"

Yori Yumika attrapa un sabre à tour, et vint la rejoindre. Elle continua ses mouvements tandis qu'il s'échauffait. Puis il sortit son sabre du fourreau.

" Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-il.

"Toujours." répondit-elle sans s'interrompre.

Son père lança alors une première attaque, que Meiling para calmement. Puis les lames s'entrechoquèrent de plus en plus rapidement. Les deux escrimeurs rivalisaient de ruse et d'agilité pour désemparer l'adversaire et triompher.

"Très bien ma fille ! Continue comme ça !" l'encouragea son père.

Malgré l'intensité du combat, aucune goutte de sueur ne perlait au front de la jeune fille. Finalement, son père y mit fin en mettant sa lame sous la gorge de Meiling, après avoir fait voltiger son sabre.

" Pas de surprise, tu gagne encore papa." dit-elle, guère effrayée par la lame sur son cou.

"De justesse encore une fois. Un jour, tu me vaincras." répondit son père en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait en nage. Meiling décida de passer à un autre genre d'exercice, quand sa mère leur fit savoir que le repas était prêt. Ils abandonnèrent donc leurs armes pour rentrer.

" C'est donc demain que tu rentres dans l'armée." fit la mère de Meiling, à qui cette dernière ressemblait furieusement.

" Tout à fait mamant, je suis impatiente." répondit Meiling avec un sourire.

"M'est avis qu'ils ne vont pas rigoler tous les jours avec toi." lança son père.

" Je te remercie de ta sollicitude."rétorqua Meiling.

Ses parents sourirent, et le dîner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Après le repas, Meiling revint dans le jardin pour continuer son entraînement qu'elle ne cessa qu'au coucher du soleil. De retour dans sa chambre, elle rangea ses étoiles dans un coffret qu'elle plaça dans un sac où se trouvaient son sabre et quelques pistolets ainsi que plusieurs chargeurs. Elle ferma ensuite ses volets, et se coucha.

Le lendemain, ses parents l'accompagnèrent à la gare. Depuis la fenêtre de son compartiment elle écoutait les ultimes recommandations de sa mère, dites au moins dix fois chacune depuis le début de la semaine.

" Sois toujours loyale et combat justement ma fille." ajouta son père.

" Pas de soucis de mon côté, mais les militaires n'ont peut-être pas la même conception de la justice que nous, papa." fit Meiling.

Le train siffla, et se mit en route. L'alchimiste salua ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les voie plus. Le voyage ne dura que deux heures. A son arrivée, elle héla un taxi qui l'amena devant les marches du Q.G. Meiling regarda l'imposante bâtisse un instant, inspira un grand coup et monta les marches. Elle demanda son chemin à une secrétaire.

Dans son bureau, Mustang et ses hommes ( et femme ... enfin ...) attendaient avec curiosité la nouvelle venue. Ed et son frère attendaient aussin toutefois avec moins d'impatience puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà vue. Finalement, on toqua à la porte.

" Entrez !"lança Roy.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous retinrent leur souffle.

" Bonjour, je suis Meiling Yumika, la nouvelle recrue." dit-elle.

Tous, sauf peut-être Roy et Riza, avaient les yeux braqués sur elle, l'air béat.

La jeune fille aborait de longs cheveux d'un très beau roux flottants sur ses épaules, un visage aux traits fins et des yeux d'un vert intense. Et surtout ... elle portait des habits plutôt moulants qui mettaient en valeur ses formes féminines. Svelte et assez grande, elle faisait un peu plus jeune que ses 19 ans.

"Meiling ! Ca alors quelle surprise !" lança Riza, interrompant l'admiration béate de ses collègues.

"Riza ! J'espérais justement te revoir !" s'exclama la jeune fille.

Le lieutenant quitta son bureau pour venir la serrer dans ses bras, à la surprise des autres militaires.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Tu es devenue une bien belle jeune fille à présent." reprit Riza en la relâchant.

" Merci. Ah tu as laissé poussé tes cheveux, ça te va beaucoup mieux que cette coupe à la garçonne. Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?" demanda Meiling.

" Eh bien je suis militaire comme tu le sais déjà, et mon grade c'est premier lieutenant."

" Ce qui veut dire que tu sera mon supérieur ... ça c'est pas cool."  
" Exact ! T'as intérêt à filer doux maintenant ma belle !" reprit Riza en riant.

C'est la première fois que Mustang entendait sa subordonnée rire, et qu'elle souriait autant. Il racla sa gorge pour rappeler sa présence.

" Oh pardon mon colonel ... je suis confuse. Meiling voici le colonel Roy Mustang."

" Roy Mustang ... ah oui je me rappelle ! Vous aviez les cheveux un peu moins longs la première fois, mais sinon vous n'avez pas changé." fit Meiling.

" Parce que vous m'avez déjà vu ?" fit Roy, surpris.

" Bien sûr ! C'était juste avant la guerre d'Ishbal, mais je me souviens de vous, d'autant plus avec votre réputation."

Puis se tournant vers Riza :

" Eh bien ! je comprends le pourquoi du comment maintenant !" lui dit-elle en lui donnant un lége coup de coude avec un lcin d'oeil.

Riza rougit, et la fusilla du regard. Elle lui présenta ensuite les autres membres de l'équipe qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement ... peut-être un peu trop au goût de Riza.

" Tu connais déjà Edward et Alphonse." termina Riza.

" Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés." sourit Meiling.

La couleur du visage d'Al vira au rouge soutenu, et il ne parvint qu'à bégayer en voulant lui dire bonjour. Il fallu un coup de coude d'Ed pour qu'il articule convenablement.

" Ils sont chargés de te conduire à ta chambre, et aussi de te faire visiter. Moi je vais aller te chercher un uniforme." expliqua Riza.

Meiling suivit donc les frères Elric. Al était moins rouge, mais il marchait d'un pas raide. Ce fut Ed qui fit la conversation.

"...et là c'est l'infirmerie. Voilà ta chambre." annonça-t-il en ouvrant une porte.

" Wow ! Je penserais pas que ce serait si grand !" dit-elle en parcourant la pièce du regard.

" Ouais ! Bon, on va te laisser t'installer, on reviendra dans une petite heure pour continuer la visite. Tu viens Al ?" reprit Ed.

"Hein ? Euh oui ! Oui oui j'arrive !" répondit Al.

Meiling lui fit un petit signe auquel il répondit ... et percuta un soldat qui venait en sens inverse. Il sourit d'un air embarrassé, rejoignit son frère qui le regardait en secouant la tête.

" Tu ne serais pas amoureux toi, par hasard ?" lui dit-il.

"De qui ? De Meiling ? N-non non ... p-pas du tout, pourquoi ?"

"Hm !"

Ed plissa les yeux, et Al rougit encore. Quelque temps plus tard, Riza toqua à la porte de la jeune fille.

" Tiens, je t'ai apporté un uniforme. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras rester en civil alors ..." annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet de vêtements bleus.

Meiling ferma la porte derrière elle et prit les habits. Elle les déplia, et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux billes surmontées d'un trait.

"C'est quoi ce _truc_ informe ?"

" Ben l'uniforme !" répondit Riza surprise par sa remarque.

Meiling détailla alors le lieutenant, et eu une moue dubitative.

" Vraiment pas féminin !"

" Tu préfèrerais une minijupe ?"

" A la limite ouais ! Mais pas cete espèce de ... sac à patates !"

Ce fut au tour de Riza d'afficher une mine comme les auteurs de manga en ont le secret.

" Si le colonel t'entendait ... lui qui rêve de nous faire porter des minijupes ! Il serait ravi !" dit-elle.

" A propos, qu'est-il arrivé à son oeil gauche ?" demanda Meiling en repliant les affaires.

" Il l'a perdu lors d'un combat contre un homonculus. Ou plutôt juste après, un espèce d'homme bionique lui a tiré dessus."

Meiling nota l'air triste de son amie. Riza lui avait souvent parlé du colonel dans ses lettre, et elle devinait quel genre de lien l'attachait à lui. Bien que le lieutenant aie tendance à le nier.

" Au fait, tu affronte le colonel cet après-midi." annonça Riza.

"Oo ... Bon ça commence bien ! Il utilise du feu si j'ai bonne mémoire."

" Oui c'est le jur d'évaluation pour les alchimistes d'Etat. On a pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de te tester. Bonne chance, quoique si tu t'es améliorée tu n'a pas à t'en faire."

" Merci Zaza. Tiens au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi." reprit Meiling en se dirigeant vers le sac qui contenait ses armes.

" Pour moi ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Ben oui pas pour le voisin ! Tiens."

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet avec un noeud. Riza l'ouvrit pour découvrir un Beretta tout neuf.

" Oh merci ! Il est magnifique dis donc !" s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant.

" J'étais sûre qu'il te plairait. Oh et tu as aussi le bonjour de mes parents." ajouta Meiling.

Riza sourit, et lui fit une bise pour la remercier. Puis elle la laissa se préparer pour son combat de l'après-midi.


	2. Mustang trouve son maître

Dans le couloir, Riza s'entendit interpeller par le colonel.

" Oui mon colonel ?"

" J'aurais voulu que vous me disiez d'où vous connaissez Meiling." demanda Mustang.

" Oh c'est simple. Ses parents sont les meilleurs amis des miens, je la connais depuis toute petite, et j'en suis souvent occupée. Et puis un jour, elle m'a beaucoup aidée lors d'une mission." raconta Riza.

" Ah oui ?"

" Oui. C'éatait avant la guerre d'Ishbal, et qu'on se rencontre. Physiquement je veux dire. Il se trouve que j'avais croisée Meiling dans la ville où j'effectuais ma mission, qui consistait alors à démanteler un réseau de drogue. Elle m'a trouvée alors que j'étais en très mauvaise posture, et m'a sauvée avec son alchimie. C'est peu de temps après que je vous ai aperçu pour la première fois. Meiling était avec moi, c'est pour çàa qu'elle vous a reconnu en arrivant."

Le colonel acquiesça tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher. L'heure de son affrontement avec la nouvelle recrue approchait, et il était curieux de vérifier les dires, ou plutôt les écrits, de son dossier.

" Quand elle vous a sauvée, sa maîtrise était déjà bien ou non ?" demanda-t-il en entrant dans leur bureau commun.

" Moins que vous, cela va sans dire. Mais le fait qu'elle soit capable d'utiliser plusieurs éléments à la fois, et de les combiner de surcroît, la rends redoutable. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous en méfier. Elle a peut-être l'air adorable, mais quand elle s'énerve elle fait du dégât." avertit Riza.

Roy était pensif. Jusque là, personne n'avait réussit à le vaincre durant un combat alchimique. Et il entendait bien que cela reste ainsi.

Pendant ce temps, les frère Elric terminaient de faire visiter les lieux à Meiling. Ils avaient été un peu surpris de son enthousiasme pour les armes à feu. Etait-elle une seconde Hawkeye en la matière ? De retour dans sa chambre, Meiling invita les garçons à poursuivre leur discussion. Ils s'assirent sur les bord du lit tandis qu'elle était dos au mur.

" Alors dites-moi un peu : ce Mustang, il se bat comment ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Eh bien, il utilise des flammes, d'où son nom de Flame Alchemist." commença Edward.

" Et il les produit comment ?"

" Ah ça, tu verras bien quand tu y sera. Moi je n'en savais rien quand je me suis battu contre lui."

" Tu as demandé au moins ?"

Ed rouvrit les yeux.

" Euh ... Non."

" Dans ce cas faut pas t'étonner d'avoir été surpris. Allez Ed, dis-moi comment il procède et je te venge de la remarque qu'il a fait tout à l' heure, sur ta taille." proposa Meiling en plissant les yeux.

" Marché conclu ! Et j'espère que tu lui fera mordre la poussière !"

" Entendu. Mais avant, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils quand on parle de ta taille ?"

" J'aime pas qu'on me traite de minus, c'est tout." répondit Ed en croisant les bras.

Al leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois son frère avait-il piqué une crise quand il était question de sa taille ...

" Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. C'est mignon quand c'est petit." reprit Meiling.

Ed rosit. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça.

" Un petit conseil aussi. Ou plutôt trois. La prochaine fois que le colonel t'attaque sur ce terrain, réponds-lui que la bonne hauteur, c'est quand les pieds touchent bien par terre. Et sinon, contre-attaque sur son âge. Ou plus simplement garde ton calme, ce sera le meilleur moyen de le déstabiliser."

" Hmmm ... garder mon calme ne sera pas simple, mais je vais essayer. Tes deux autres conseils me paraissent une bonne méthode. A mon tour de t'aider. Mustang utilise des gants ignifugés, avec un cercle de transmutation dessus. Il a juste à claquer des doigts, et ça flambe." expliqua Ed.

Je vois ! Merci beaucoup Ed ! 

Sur ce, elle lui plaqua une bise sur la joue. Le Full Metal ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Cela ne plut pas à Alphonse.

" Et sinon, comment compte-tu t' prendre pour le vaincre ?" demanda-t-il un rien agacé.

" J' ai mon idée. Tiens il est midi, on devrait aller manger un morceau." fit Meiling en regardant son réveil.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent au réfectoire. Là, ils s'assirent au bout d'une table.

Beaucoup de soldats regardèrent passer Meiling avec des regards intéressés.

Al se plaça entre son frère et elle, et Riza Hawkeye vint les rejoindre ainsi queble reste de l'équipe, à l'étonnement des frères. Décidément, l'arrivée de Meiling provoquait quelques changements. Riza et Meiling échangèrent souvenirs et anecdotes. Puis les autres questionnèrent Meiling sur son futur combat.

" Tu verras, le colonel peut être impressionnant quand il utilise son alchimie, mais je suis sûr qu'il se retiendra." fit Havoc.

" Et moi j'espère que non, ce sera pas drôle sinon." répliqua Meiling avant une bouchée.

Tout le monde se regarda, surpris. Riza eut un fin sourire. Son amie n'avait pas changée.

" Il paraît que tu manipule les éléments. Tu compte te servir de l'eau contre lui ?" demanda Fuery.

" Vous c'est Fuery c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, vous l'avez retenu bien vite." sourit le jeune homme.

Meiling sourit à son tour, ce qui fit prendre une teinte rosée au soldat.

" _Eh bien, elle fait sensation parmi les collèges._" pensa Riza.

" J'ai une bonne mémoire." reprit la rouquine.

A ce moment-là, un géant colossal s'approcha de la table.

" Tiens ! Je vois que tout le monde est ensemble pour une fois. Permettez que je me joigne à vous." dit-il.

" Avec plaisir major Armstrong." répondit Breda.

Il s'assit à côté de lui. Les yeux du géant s'arrêtèrent sur Meiling. Cette dernière eut envie de rire. Il avait vraiment une drôle de tête avec sa mèche blonde de bébé.

" Voici donc notre nouvelle recrue." reprit le major.

" En effet, je m'apelle Meiling Yumika. Ravie de vous connaître." fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

" Enchanté jeune fille. Quand à moi c'est ..."

Il se leva et ôta sa veste d'un mouvement ample, à la stupeur de Meiling.

" Alex Louis Armstrong, fier représentant de cette famille."

Cette fois Meiling se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, et se tourna vers Alphonse, qui sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues. Le major ne remarqua pas l' hilarité de la jeune fille, remit sa veste et se rassit. Il lui souhaita bonne chance pour son combat contre Mustang.

Merci !" parvint à dire Meiling.

Peu après, les garçons et Riza la raccompagnèrent à ses quartiers.

" Dites donc, il est atteint votre major ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se désaper comme ça devant tout le monde ?" fit Meiling.

" Oh il fait tout le temps ça, quel que soit le public. Il est fier de sa musculature et il le montre." répondit Al.

" Eh ben dis donc Léon ! J'ose pas imaginer le reste de la smala Armstrong."

" Tu devrais demander à Havoc, il les a déjà rencontrés." intervint Riza.

" Mouais, sans façons. Y'en a d'autres de ce numéro-là ?"

" Non, Armstrong est unique en son genre." répondit Ed.

" Heureusement ! Non mais vous imaginez une dizaie de type en train de se dévêtir comme ça à tout bout de champ ! C'est pas que ce soit déplaisant, mais il en fait trop !"

" C'est sûr." approuva Riza.

" Sacrée présentation en tout cas." ajouta Al.

Tous acquiescèrent. Puis ils laissèrent la jeune fille sur le pas de sa porte, li assurant qu'ils seraient là pour l'affrontement. Cela ne l'inquiéta nullement.

" A tout à l'heure alors !" dit-elle.

Ils lui rendirent sonsalut et partirent. Al se renfrogna. Il avait déjà vu Mustang à l'oeuvre dans un combat, et il s'inquiétait pour Meiling. Si jamais elle était blessée ... il secoua la tête. Vers 14h00, lui et son frère rejoignirent les autres soldats dans la cour arrière. Riza et Meiling s'y trouvaient déjà, et le colonel était à l'autre bout.

" Comment te sens-tu ?" interrogea Riza.

" Bien pourquoi ?"

" Essaie de ne pas taper trop fort."

" T'inquiètes ! Je vais pas le manger ton colonel ! Au p'tit dèj' à la rigueur."

" Ce n'est pas _mon_ colonel !"

" Mais bien sûr ! Allez file Zaza, le spectacle va commencer."

Riza rejoignit les frères Elric derrière les barrières. Ce fut Falman qui fit la présentation :

" A ma droite, le héros d'Ishbal et notre sauveur de la dernière invasion, le Flame Alchemist et notre colonel adoré j'ai nommé ... ROY MUSTANG !"

Une ovation accueillit cette introduction. Mustang écoutait avec orgueil ces acclamations. Falman se tourna ensuite vers Meiling.

" Et à ma gauche, une nouvelle venue dans notre grande famille, elle est aussi belle que douée voici MEILING YUMIKA !"

" Vas-y Meiling !" cria Alphonse.

" Fais-lui mordre la poussière !" ajouta Ed.

" C'est pas ton lot quotidien ça, Edward ?" lança Mustang.

Ed rougit, puis rétorqua :

" Attention à votre dos colonel ! A votre âge il risque de coincer !"

Meiling pouffa de rire, tandis que Mustang resta coi devant cette repartie pour le moins inattendue. Puis Falman s'éloigna à toute vitesse en criant " PARTEZ".

Roy sortit les mains des poches tout en regardant son adversaire. Il remarqua qu'elle aussi portait des gants lorsqu'elle frappa dans ses mains.

" Quand vous voulez !" lança-t-elle.

" Voilà ça vient!" répondit Mustang en claquant des doigts.

Il lança une flammèche qui fonça sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci tendit les mains ... et arrêta l'attaque.

" Q... quoi ? Jamais personne n'a pu stopper mon alchimie ! C'est impossible !" s'exclama Mustang.

" Whoah ça commence fort !" fit Ed.

" Impressionnant." ajouta Al.

" Pas mal." commenta Meiling qui tenait toujours les flammes entre ses mains.

" Comment ça pas mal ? Tu pense pouvoir faire mieux peut-être ?" riposta Roy piqué.

" A vous de me le dire."

Sur ce, Meiling renvoya ses flammes, mais sous forme d'un véritable torrent de feu. Roy esquiva de justesse, et contre-attaqua aussitôt. Elle bondit pour se protéger, claqua encore des mains et les posa au sol. Un mur de pierre jaillit pour la protéger des flammes.

" _Il faut que j'arrive à lui ôter ses gants._" se dit-elle tout en renforçant le mur.

Elle frappa encore des mains, et cette fois une tornade apparut qui fonça à vitesse grand V sur le colonel. Celui-ci fut forcé de courir. Il remarqua que le sol se soulevait sur son passage, pour former des haiers qu'il devait sauter. Il repéra enfin Meiling, et claqua des doigts. Le mur de pierre explosa, mais elle n'attendit pas après lui. Tout en courant vers lui elle prépara une nouvelle transmutation.

La tornade disparut enfin, et Mustang répliqua. Mais cette fois, il reçut une vague d'eau en pleine poire, et tomba sous le choc. La rouquine reposa les mains au sol, et tenta de l'emprisonner dans la pierre. Des flammes jaillirent, pulvérisant la prison naissante.

" Tu te débrouille sacrément bien!" s'exclama-t-il.

" Et encore je me retiens." révéla Meiling.

" Pourquoi ? Lâche-toi voyons et montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !"

L'expression de Meiling ne le rassura pas du tout.

" Aïe ! Ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire !" fit Riza.

" Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il se passer ?" questionna Al.

" Elle va lui obéir, mais lui va s'en mordre les doigts."

En effet, Meiling le prit au mot et envoya des éclairs. Roy dut se jeter au sol pour les éviter. Le vent se leva à nouveau, soulevant de la poussière. Beaucoup de poussière. Roy n'y voyait plus rien. Où était-elle passée ? Soudain il la vit, mais trop tard. Elle surgit devant lui et d'une pirouette arrière le renversa brutalement.

" De la part d'Edward !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle l'attaquait à mains nues, sans alchimie. Elle était bien trop près pour qu'il se serve de la sienne, et il risquait de la blesser grièvement. Et elle le savait. Roy ne pouvait qu'esquiver au mieux ses coups diablement rapides et précis. Elle finit par lui faire une prise, et il tomba sur le ventre. Sans plus attendre, la jeune alchimiste prit ses bras qu'elle coinça derrière son dos. Mustang sentit qu'elle lui enlevait ses gants.

" J'avais vu juste. La plupart des alchimistes ne savent pas se défendre, ils comptent trop sur leur science pour se sortir du pétrin. Mais je m'était attendu à autre chose de la part d'un militaire, colonel." dit-elle.

Meiling chassa la poussière alentour, et tout le monde put la voir à califourchon sur le dos du colonel. Ce dernier avait les bras dans le dos, retenus par la jeune fille, et était complètement immobilisé. Elle brandit les gants de son prisonnier.

La foule resta silencieuse. Personne n'avait cru qu'elle serait capable de terrasser le puissant Flame Alchemist.

" BRAVO MEILING !" cria Al.

Ed et Riza s'ajoutèrent à son enthousiasme, et bientôt tout le monde applaudit la jeune fille.

" Alors là ! Elle l'a eu en beauté !" fit Breda.

" Ouais ! Non seulement elle arrête ses flammes mais en plus elle lui enlève ses gants." ajouta Havoc.

Meiling aida le colonel à se relever, et lui rendit ses gants. Falman annonça le vainqueur.

" Très impressionnant miss Yumika." concéda Roy.

" Vous vous êtes bien défendu aussi, colonel." sourit-elle.

Riza et les garçons les rejoignirent. Le lieutenant félicita son amie pour sa victoire.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu t'es améliorée depuis la dernière fois." dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

" Avec un prof comme ma mère, c'était obligé !" répondit Meiling.

" Attends ... tu ne serais pas la fille d'Hihoro Yumika ? L'Elemental Alchemist ?" demanda Roy, prit d'un doute.

" Bien sûr que si ! Ca ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit quand vous avez su mon nom ?"

" J'en avais vaguement l'impression. Je comprends d'où tu tiens ta force."

" L'Elemental Alchemist ? J'en ai entendu parler quand j'était petit; c'était une très puissante alchimiste, quin manipulait les éléments. On dit qu'elle a décimé un bataillon à elle seule." fit Ed.

" Et c'est vrai. C'était pendant je ne sais plus quelle guerre, bien avant Ishbal et Lior. Ma mère avait été envoyée là-bas. Curieusement c'était la seule alchimiste de son bataillon. Quoi qu'il en soit, le sien s'est fait décimé aux trois quarts, et elle leur a réppliqué plus que vertement." raconta Meiling.

" Et quel âge avait-elle ?" demanda Roy.

" Pas beaucoup plus que moi : 22 ans je crois."

Les garçons furent estomaqués : décimer tout un bataillon seule à 22 ans !

" Eh ben ! Moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un mythe !" fit Ed.

" Si je m'étais rappelé qui tu étais, j' y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de me mesurer à toi ! "

Meiling sourit, tandis qu'il s'éloignait dépité.

" Il est toujours aussi long à la détente ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non, mais se faire battre par une fille, jeune et nouvelle ça doit être dur pour l'égo." répondit Riza en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

" D'accord ! Espérons qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop de l'avoir aplati devant tout le monde. J'avais rien demandé moi."

" Mais non ! Il va s'en remettre !" assura Riza.

La foule de soldats se dispersa, parlant encore de l'étonnant combat.

La cour était endommagée par les coups. Meiling claqua des mains, les posa au sol, et une lueur verte se répandit. Les fissures se refèrmèrent, les bosses s'applatirent, les trous se rebouchèrent sous les yeux épatés de ses amis.

" Et voilà ! C'est comme neuf. Maintenant, si vous permettez je vais me reposer." reprit-elle en se relevant.

Elle s'en alla, puis s'arrêta.

" Au fait Zaza ! Quand tu auras cinq minutes j'aimerais que tu me montre les stands de tir. Ce serait sympa de se faire une séance toutes les deux. lança-t-elle.

" Avec plaisir ! Je viendrais te chercher." répondit Riza.

" Ok merci."

Le trio restant se décida enfin à quitter la cour, et comme tous les autres à retourner à des choses bien moins passionnantes.


	3. Une nuit mouvementée

Le soir venu, tout le monde parlait encore du combat de l'après-midi. Chacun avait été impresssionné par la performance de la nouvelle. Dans le bureau du colonel, ses collègues en parlaient à voix basse, de peur de le froisser.

" C'est bon, vous pouvez en parler à voix haute ! Je survivrai." lança celui-ci.

" Si vous voulez colonel. En tout cas, c'est une chance de l'avoir dans nos rangs la petite. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à l'affronter." dit Havoc.

" Ouaip ! Elle va nous être d'une aide précieuse." ajouta Breda.

" J'ai entendu dire que c'était la fille de L'Elemental Alchemist. C'esgt vrai ça ?" questionna Fuery.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hawkeye, qui la connaissait mieux qu'eux.

" Oui c'est vrai. Sa mère est bien Hihoro Yumika." répondit-elle les yeux dans un dossier.

Sifflements admiratifs. Hihoro était très connue pour ses nombreux exploits.

" Alors ... vous l'avez rencontrée lieutenant ?" demanda Falman.

" Bien sûr. Souvent même."

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Même Roy écoutait avec intérêt.

" Et comment est-elle ?"

" Comme sa fille. Physiquement et caractériellement. Hihoro aime l' espace, l'aventure, le mouvement. Meiling aussi." répondit Riza.

" Si elle est aussi puissante, pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas envoyée à Ishbal ?" ne peut s'empêcher de demander le colonel.

" Parce qu'elle avait démissionné. Hihoro n'avait que trente-cinq ans, mais pour un alchimiste c'est plus simple que pour un militaire. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait le même statut." expliqua Riza.

Un silence méditatif suivit ces explication. Le lieutenant poursuivait son travail, imperturbable.

" Colonel, j'aimerais vous demander de partir plus tôt ce soir. Meiling souhaite que je lui montre les stands de tir."

" Hein ? Ah bon ? Entendu."

" Parce qu'elle sait tirer en plus ?" fit Fuery.

" Bien sûr, le colonel l'a dit en lisant son dossier." répondit Havoc.

" Elle se débrouille bien lieutenant ?" interrogea Breda.

" Oui ça va. C'est moi qui lui ait appris."

Alors là, si Riza Hawkeye avait enseigné son art à Meiling, nul doute qu'elle devait bien se débrouiller ! Un peu plus tard, la jeune femme alla chercher son amie à sa chambre, et la conduisit sur un champ de tir.

" Je vais pouvoir étrenner ton cadeau." annonça Riza en montrant le pistolet.

" Tant mieux. Moi j'ai toujours le Walthers avec lequel tu me donnais des leçons dans le temps." répondit Meiling.

" Nous allons commencer par un petit échauffement, après quoi je te montrerais notre parcours.

Les filles se positionnèrent devant des cibles rondes, et firent feu.

" Eh bien ! Toi aussi tu t'es améliorée !" constata Meiling.

" Tu te débrouille bien également. Contente de voir que tu as retenu mes leçons." sourit Riza.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Riza l'emmena sur le grands parcours. Celui-ci représentait en fait une ville en ruine. Le lieutenant lui expliqua que des cibles apparaissaient de temps à autre, mais qu'il ne fallait pas toutes les toucher.

" Par exemple, certaines représentent des civils, d'autres des militaires. Si tu tire sur l'une d'entre elles, ça annule tous tes points et tu dois recommencer. Dans un premier temps tu te contenteras de me suivre. Ensuite, on fera l'inverse." exposa Riza.

" Ok je te suis Zaza." répondit Meiling.

Riza s'avança alors sur le parcours, les sens aux aguets. La première cible surgit cinq minutes plus tard, au détour d'une ruelle. Riza fit feu aussitôt, et l'atteignit à la tête. Bien entre les deux yeux. Meiling nota qu'elle tirait quelque fois dans des endroits critiques : la tête, la poitrine ... ou les jambes, histoire de montrer qu'on était pas obligé de tuer.

" _Civil ... ne pas tirer._" pensa Riza.

" _Militaire ... idem._"

Jusque là, c'était un sans faute. Riza connaissait le parcours par coeur, les cibles changeant rarement de place. Elles arrivèrent à la fin du parcours. Un militaire jaillit, et Meiling la vit pointer son arme sur lui. Devinant qu'elle allait tirer, elle lui saisit le poignet et fit dévier le tir. Riza se rendit compte de son erreur.

" Merci Lili. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois je lui tire dessus à celui-là. J'ai beau savoir qu'il ne faut pas, c'est viscéral." expliqua Riza.

Meiling fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi une telle erreur après un sans-faute ?

Elle reporta son regard sur la cible. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. La cible ressemblait à ... Roy Mustang.

" Que t'as-t-il donc fait pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point ? Je croyais que tu devais le protéger." dit Meiling.

" C'est exact Lili. Je dois le protéger. Au moins cette fois grâce à toi, je n'ai pas un score de zéro." éluda Riza.

" Non, tu as un score de 300 points tout ronds. Riza..."

Quand elle utilisait son surnom complet, c'est que la conversation était sérieuse.

" Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec le centaure."

" Qui ?" s'étonna Riza en la regardant.

" Tu préfère que je l'appelle l'homme-cheval ? Ou encore le canasson ?"

Riza comprit qu'elle parlait de Mustang. Centaure ... c'était original comme trouvaille. Riza baissa les yeux.

" Je ... tu sais que c'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé. Sa blessure à l'oeil." répondit-elle.

" Et toi tu sais parfaitement que non. Comment diable aurais-tu pu deviner que cette boîte de conserve allait arriver ? Tu n'es pas devin que je sache."

" Je sais. Mais j'aurais quand même pu arriver plus tôt."

" A pied ... et déjà à six kilomètres de cette maison, c'est sûr tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt. Si tu savais voler ou encore te téléporter. Mais tu ne peux pas, et si ça se trouve il t'aurait descendue avant d'abattre Mustang. Mais de tout ça ne s'est produit, aprce que tu l'en a empêché. Et Roy a eu beaucoup de chance."

Riza réalisa qu'elle abvait raison. Dans leur plan qu'ils pensaient parfait pour détruire le Généralissime, ils ignoraient complètement qu'Archer allait les rejoindre. Elle sentit sa culpabilité fondre de trois quarts.

Tu as raison, nous ne savions pas qu'Archer serait au courant. Sinon, nous l'aurions pris en compte."

Meiling sourit. Voilà une partie du mystère d'élucidée.

" Tu m'a dit que tu obtenais toujours zéro en sortant d'ici. Je suppose que ça date d'avant la perte de son oeil au centaure ?" demanda Meiling.

Touché. Là on abordait un point délicat.

" Euh..."

L'alchimiste haussa les sourcils :

" Alors, tu ne t'entends pas bien avec lui ?"

" Si, bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas ça." répondit la blonde.

" Laisse-moi deviner. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, c'est un coureur de jupon. Mais il ne te voit pas. Tu ne ferais pas ça par dépit des fois ?"

Riza lui en voulut un peu d'être à ce point perspicace. Le silence du lieutenant tint lieu de réponse à Meiling.

" Je te comprends, il a quand même beaucoup de charme le gus. Allez à mon tour de battre le record."

Riza fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'insistait pas, et la suivit en dehors du parcours.

Une heure plus tard, Meiling terminait son parcours avec un score de 97 points. Pas mal pour un début. Soudain, en regardant la cible qui ressemblait à Mustang, une idée traversa l'esprit de Riza avec tant de force qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'en chasser.

" Lili ... saurait-tu capable de rendre son oeil à Roy ?"

" Voilà que tu l'appelle par son prénom. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux le faire ?" interrogea Meiling.

" Quand nous étions à Léontine, tu as transmuté un doigt sur un soldat qui avait perdu le sien. Tu pourrais le refaire avec un oeil ?" demanda Riza.

Meiling leva les yeux sur son amie. Riza l'implorais presque.

" J'avais pris ce doigt sur un mort. Si je veux pouvoir rendre son oeil au colonel, il me faut un donneur. Sinon, oui c'est possible". répondit Meiling.

La joie illuminait le visage de Riza. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de gagner à la loterie.

" Mais comment peut-on trouver un donneur ?" demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

" Oh c'est pas compliqué."

Riza eut peur. Serait-elle capable de tuer pour obtenir un organe ? La rouquine remarqua son air tendu.

" Relax ! J'ai pas l'intention de tuer quelqu'un. La dernière fois c'était différent car il s'agissait d'un doigt. Mais avec un oeil on peut s'arranger autrement."

Riza fut soulagée :

" Et comment ?"

" Avec celui d'un animal. Qui soit proche de clui d'un humain."

" Bon ... c'est déjà plus simple."

" Mais pour l'heure, il commence à se faire tard. On cherchera ça plus tard."

Les filles rentrèrent au Q.G. Dans les couloirs, Al croisa Meiling. Sonn visage un peu sombre devint souriant lorsqu'il la vit.

" Ah tu es là ! Je me demandais où tu étais." dit-il.

" Je faisais une séance de tir avec Zaza." répondit Meiling.

" Zaza ? Tu veux parler de Riza Hawkeye ? Tu l'appelle Zaza ?" s'étonna Al.

" Oui ! C'est une habitude de quand j'était petite. Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer son prénom. Je courais toujours vers elle en l'appelantr comme ça, à ce que m'ont dit mes parents." raconta Meiling en soriant.

Al sourit à son tour. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille.

" Bonne nuit Al, merci de m'avoir accompagnée."

" Bonne nuit Meiling." répondit-il d'une viox douce.

La nuit recouvrait entièrement le ciel à présent. Au Q.G, tout le monde dormait profondément. Ed rêvait que tout le monde se moquait de sa taille. Al lui en revanche, souriait dans son sommeil. Il rêvait qu'il se trouvait dans une prairie avec Meiling. Adossé contre un arbre il tenait la jeune fille contre sa poitrine et lui caressait les cheveux. Meiling elle, rêvait plutôt de chez elle et de ses amis.

Bref, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés.

Au dehors, un individu s'approchait du Q.G. Arrivé devant la porte, le mystérieux visiteur crocheta la porte et entra. Il progressa ensuite dans le couloir.

Le rêve de Meiling avait fait place à un cauchemar. Elle voyait des ombres partout, qui attaquaient toutes les personnes qu'elles rencontraient. L'une d'elle glissait vers Riza comme un serpent. Les balles de cette dernière passaient à travers l'ombre. Puis l'ombre commença à l'étouffer. Meiling criait dans son rêve.

Elle finit par se réveiller en sursaut, et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

" Pouh ! C'était juste un rêve." dit-elle.

Meiling décida d'aller prendre l'air. Regarder les étoiles la calmait toujours.

Après avoir enfilé un peignoir fin, elle sortit dans le couloir. Elle ne fut pas longue à repérer l'intrus. Et ô frayeur, il ressmblait à l'individu de son cauchemar.

Il se dirigeait vers le coin des gradés. Meiling n'attendit pas de savoir pourquoi.

Comme elle avait toujours ses gants sur elle, elle les mit vite fait et claqua discrètment des mains. Un puissant courant d'air jaillit et percuta l'individu, qui alla buter contre un mur avec un bruit sourd. Cela réveilla quelques soldats.

Meiling alluma la lumière.

" Toi ?" s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant l'individu.

" Meiling, ça faisait longtemps." répondit-il.

Il envoya une vague obscure, qu'elle para avec du feu.

" C'est lui ! C'est l'alchimiste des ombres ! ALERTE !" cria un soldat.

Le malheureux fut immédiatement englouti par une ombre qui l'étouffa. D'autres militaires arrivèrent et firent feu. L'alchimiste de sombres esquivait les balles avec une grande agilité. Il assombrit ensuite le couloir où les militaires se trouvaient. Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre, et des flammes dissipèrent les ombres.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ed en sortant de la chambre quil partageait avec son frère.

" Le Shadow Alchemist, il attaque le Q.G." répondit Roy.

" Tiens tiens ! Le Flame Alchemist. C'est justement vous que je cherchais." décréta l'individu.

Ses ombres recouvrirent les flammes. Puis il lança une attaque vers Roy. Riza intervint, et lui tira dessus. Une ombre surgit, et glissa vers d'elle.

" NE LA TOUCHE PAS !" s'écria Meiling en frappant dans ses mains.

Un mur de pierre apparut devant le lieutenant pour la protéger de l'attaque.

Ed renchérit en lançant des pics sur l'agresseur. Mais les ombres l'en protégèrent.

" J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil." fit AL.

" Moi non plus. Il produit de l'ombre qui absorbe tout." dit Ed.

De puissants éclairs frappèrent l'alchimiste noir qui alla bouler au loin. Le sol trembla ensuite violemment. Meiling commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

L'alchimiste de l'ombre aussi. Cette fois, ce fut le noir complet dans les couloirs.

Impossible d'y voir à un mètre.

" Nii-san ! Où es-tu ?" s'écira Al.

" Par ici Al ! Il est pas loin !" répondit Ed.

" Je n'y vois plus rien." fit Havoc.

Des rais de lumières transpercèrent les ténéèbres, et la visiblité revint.

" AAAAAH !" criaient Ed et Al.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le chemin de l'alchimiste, qui les emprisonnait dans ses ombres. Ed n'arrivait pas à claquer des mains, et Al non plus. Les ombres les étouffaient.

" Ed ! Al !" s'exclama Meiling.

Elle envoya des flammes qui chassèrent les ombres. Bientôt ils furent libres, et elle se précipita vers eux.

" Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle en se penchant.

" Oui on ..." commença Al

Il s'interrompit en réalisant qu'elle avait perdu son peignoir et qu'elle ne portait qu'une petite chemise. Ses joues virèrent illico au rouge. Ed lui-même sentait les siennes chauffer. Meiling n'y fit pas attention, et contemplait plutôt les dégâts.

Les murs étaient criblés de balles et de fissures. Riza les rejoignit et s'enquit de leur santé.

" Nous ça va. Et toi ?" demanda Meiling.

" Bien grâce à toi. Mais il y a un mort et je n'arrive pas à retrouver le colonel."

" Regardez ! Là !" s'exclama Fuery.

Il montrait une feuille fichée dans le mur par un poignard. Dessus on pouvait lire:

" _Je tiens votre colonel. Si vous voulez le retrouver aussi entier que possible, libérez l' Ice Alchemist. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit que je juge insensé, je découpe le colonel morceau par morceau que je vous enverrais. D'autres instructions suivront ultérieurement pour la libération de l'alchimiste de glace_."

Ce mot fit froit dans le dos. Découper Mustang en morceaux ...

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Breda.

" Vous rien. Je m'en occupe." décréta Meiling.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux en soucoupe. De quel droit prenait-elle l'affaire en charge ?

" Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Meiling ?" demanda Riza.

" Ce type ... le Shadow Alchemist ... je le connais."

" Comment ça ?"

" C'est mon oncle." révéla-t-elle.

Riza resta bouche bée, comme tant d'autres. Décidément, Meiling avait une sacrée famille !

" Ton oncle ?"

" Oui, du côté de ma mère. Il s'appelle Meiko."

Du côté de sa mère ... il avait aussi fort qu'Hihoro. Meiling arracha le papier et s'éloigna. Elle claqua dans ses mains, et une lueur verte réparatrice remit les murs et le sol d'aplomb. Riza la rejoignit alors qu'elle entrait dans chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire au juste ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Devien ? Chercher le centaure et régler son compte à mon oncle." répondit Meiling en attrapant des habits.

" Alors je te suis." décida Riza.

" Hmm..."

Meiling croisa le regard déterminé de son amie. Connaissant ses sentiments pour son supérieur, ce ne serait pas facile de l'en dissuader.

" Entendu, départ dans cinq minutes."

Riza retourna dans sa chambre au pas de course, et lança aux soldats qu'elle et la petite se chargeait de tout. Entendant çan Ed et Al se consultèrent du regard, et hochèrent la tête. Puis ils allèrent s'habiller en vitesse, et rejoignirent les filles au-dehors.

" Que venez-vous faire ici ?" demanda Meiling.

" On vous suit. Vous aurez sûrement besoin d'aîde." répondit Ed.

" Pas question. Il a faillit vous avoir tout à l'heure." rappela-t-elle.

" Attends un peu. Ils ont raison, on ne sera sûrement pas trop de quatre contre Meiko." intervint Riza.

" Ok. Je crois savoirn par où commencer : l'endroit où se trouve l'Ice Alchemist." annonça Meiling.

" Bonne idée, je vais chercher un véhicule." dit Riza.

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, on va y aller à ma façon. Tu sais où c'est Zaza ?"

" Oui, à la prison. Mais comment ..."

L'alchimiste ne répondit pas, et fit sortit un grand disque de pierre.

" Montez." dit-elle.

Ils la rejoignirent, et Meiling fit léviter leur véhicule improvisé.

" Mais ... on vole !" s'exclama Ed.

" Bien vu mon grand ! Un des gros avantages de la maîtrise de l'air : ça garantit rapidité et dicrétion."

Ils arrivèrent au dessus des toits, direction la prison où se trouvait l' Ice Alchemist.


	4. Au secours de Mustang

**Voilà le 4ème chapitre pour les curieux ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Suivant les indciations de Riza, Meiling dirigeait le disque de pierre par-dessus les toits. Bientôt, la prison fut en vue. Ils atterrirent devant, et Meiling fit dispaître leur véhicule. Ed jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre d'argent : 3h30 du matin.

" Nous devrions peut-être finir la nuit quelque part. Si on entre maintenant ils vont croire qu'on essaie de faire évader quelqu'un." conseilla-t-il.

" Mon frère a raison. Le colonel ne risque rien pour le moment, son ravisseur a beosin de lui en vie pour atteindre son but." ajouta Al.

" Oui on sait. Mais vu la longeur du trajet il valait mieux partir tout de suite. Je connais une petite auberge juste à côté, on va essayer d'y trouver une ou deux chambres." répondit Riza.

Ils s'y rendirent, et eurent de la chance. Il restait deux chambres de libres. Les filles allèrent dans une et les garçons dans l'autre. Mais Riza ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop inquiétée de la santé de son supérieur.

Roy revint à lui. Il ouvrit son oeil avec difficulté. Il se trouvait dans une pièce vide, sans aucun meuble. Il réalisa qu'il était attaché à une chaise.

" Bien dormi colonel ? " entendit-il.

Roy découvrit un homme jusque là camouflé par les ténèbres, à en juger par la fumée noire autour de lui. Cet homme le fit penser Meiling : même couleur de cheveux, même yeux, et il ya avait un air de famille.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" demanda-t-il.

" A vous rien de bien précis. Mais vous allez m'aider à faire libérer une maie que vous avez arrêtée." répondit Meiko.

Mustang claqua des doigts, et réalisa que rien ne se produisait. Meiko lui montra alors ses gants d'un air ironique :

" Tssssk ! C'est ça que vous cherchez ? J'ai pris mes précautions que croyez-vous, je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes solidement attaché, et n'avez aucun moyen d'utiliser votre alchimie. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferais rien pour l'instant. Si vos collègues accèdent rapidement à ma demande, vous resterez entier. Autrement je me verrais forcé de tester mes talents de chirurgien esthétique." expliqua Meiko.

" Ils ne tarderont pas à vous retrouver, et là je peux vous assurer que vous comprendrez votre douleur !" rétorqua Roy.

" Franchement colonel, s'ils nous trouvent ils mériteront de me flanquer une raclée." répondit calment l'alchimiste des ombres en faisant apparaître une sphère noire.

Cette réponse alarma Mustang quant à l'endroit où il était détenu. Etait-il très loin de Central, paumé en pleine cambrousse ?

" Que voulez-vous dire ?"

" Simplement que cette maison est invisible, grâce à une petite astuce de ma part. Les ténèbres la recouvrent complètement, et déjà que le coin est sombre ... la plupart des gens qui passent, quand il y en a bien sûr, passent sans la voir. Je vous signale égalelment que cette pièce est insonorisée. Donc ... aucune chance de vous trouver sans moi." expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Roy sentit l'effroi l'envahir. Son kidnappeur avait fichtrement bien calculé son coup : les chances pour qu'on le délivre étaient minces.

Le jour se leva. Riza alla réveiller tout le monde. L'estomac d' Ed cria famine, bientôt rejoint par celui d'Al. Tous quatre descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

"Comment va-t-on faire si jamais cet Alchimiste de glace ne peut pas nous renseigner ?" demanda Al.

" Je crois savoir qui c'est. Si c'est bien la personne à laquelle je pense elle pourra sûrement nous aider. D'une manière ou d'une autre." annonça Meiling.

" Tant que tu y es, tu ne saurais pas où habite ton oncle ? Ce serait plus simple de commencer parlà." fit Ed.

" Oui, si encore il avait un logement fixe. Depuis quelques années il voyage beaucoup, mais aux dernières nouvelles il avait une maison dans la ville de Xing." se souvint Meiling.

" On pourrait aller y jeter un coup d 'oeil. Qui sait on y trouvera peut-être des indices." suggéra Riza.

Leur petit-déjeuner arriva, et tous mangèrent avec appétit. Riza était pensive :

" Cet alchimiste de glace ... je me souviens d'une personne de ton entourage utilisant cet élément."

" Il y a ma mère bien sûr, et moi maintenant. Cependant c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille qui l'a fait découvrir à maman." répondit la rousse.

" Oui, il me semble que c'était une femme que fréquentait ton oncle à l'époque. Comment s'appelait-elle ?" continua Riza, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

" Moi aussi j'ai oublié son nom. Mais ça devrait me revenir quand je la verrai. Si toutefois c'est bien elle."

Un quart d'heure après ils avaient fini leur repas, et se dirigeient vers la prison. Le gardien leur demanda ce qu'il voulait.

" Premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, c'est pour une visite. Nous venons voir l'alchimiste de glace." répondit la blonde en montrant ses papiers qui prouvaient ses dires.

Le garde les exmaina, puis les fit entrer.

" On ne m'a pas prévenu de votre arrivée, Lieutenant." dit-il.

" Il s'agit d'une urgence. Nous devons voir ce prisonnier immédiatement."

Le gardient le amena dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Puis après une longue marche, il stoppa devant une cellule.

" Hé toi ! T'as de la visite !" s'exclama-t-il.

Quelqu'un dans la pénombre bougea.

" Tiens ! Riza Hawkeye et Meiling Yumika. Pour une surprise ..." fit une voix féminine.

" Monica Bellawney ... je savais bien que c'était vous l' Ice Alchemist." fit Riza.

Ed et Al découvrirent une femme d'un certain âge, et qui n'avait absolument pas la tête de l'emploi comme on dit. Elle souriait aux filles.

" Voilà qui fait un bail ... que devenez-vous ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Là n'est pas la question. Dites-nous plutôt pourquoi le Shadow Alchemist veut vous faire libérer." répliqua Riza.

" Meiko a encore fait des siennes. Ah la la, quelle histoire que tout cela !" soupira Monica en se passsant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

" S'il vous plaît, il a enlevé un de nos amis, vous devez nous dire ce que vous savez de lui." intervint Al.

" Hmm ! Il veut que je sorte de là, parce qu'après notre dernier braquage c'est moi qui ait planqué le butin. Meiko a promis qu'il viendrait me chercher. Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai dit à la police où se trouvait le magot, et qu'elle a sûrement déjà récupéré. Il me reste peu de temps à passer ici, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse de moi une fugitive comme lui. J'ai compris mes erreurs aujourd'hui, la prison approte au moins ça : la réflexion." raconta Monica.

Un ange passa. Ils attendirent que Monica poursuive. Elle posa ses yeux d'un bleu délavé sur le groupe.

" Il a enlevé quelqu'un vous dites ..."

" Oui, le colonel Mustang. Si tu sais quelque chose tu dois nous le dire." répondit Meiling.

" Mustang ? C'est lui qui m'a coincée. Il a choisi un morceau de choix. Meiko m'a parlé d'un repaire qu'il aurait en forêt. Mais il a dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir y accéder j'ignore pourquoi."

" C'est sûrement là-bas qu'il l'a amené." dit Ed.

" Et ça doit être truffé de pièges." ajouta Al.

" Connaissant Meiko comme je le connais, il ne s'est pas embêté à construire des pièges, il est plus subtil. Il doit avoir une technique plus simple et efficace." contredit Monica.

" Laquelle ?" demanda Riza.

" Réfléchissez bien mes enfants. Quand il a attaqué, l'avez-vous vus faire ?"

" Oui nous étions tous là." répondit Ed.

" Dans ce cas vous saurez déjouer sa protection."

Le garde vint leur annoncer que le temps règlementaire était écoulé. Riza crut bon de le prévenir des intentions du complice de Monica. Une fois au dehors, il réfléchissaient aux paroles de l' Ice Alchemist.

" Il ne pose pas de pièges, mais a une technique plus simple et plus efficace." fit Meiling.

" Et c'est le seul à pouvoir accéder à cet endroit. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être comme truc ?" continua Al.

" Allons visiter cette maison où il a vécu. Je sens qu'elle nous apportera des réponses." proposa Riza.

Le quatuor se rendit dans une petite ruelle où Meiling put refaire un disque de pierre. Après quoi, ils s'envolèrent direction la ville voisine. A vol d'oiseau ça allait bien plus vite.

" Mille pétards mouillés ! J'ai l' impression de voir des Roy Mustang à chaque coin de rue !" fit Ed en découvrant les habitants de Xing.

" C'est normal il est originaire de cette ville." répondit Riza.

" Et cette maison ?" questionna Al.

" Euh ... si j'ai bonne souvenance c'était au ... 8 Grey Lion." répondit Meiling.

Al eut la bonne idée de demander son chemin à un passant. Ce dernier lui expliqua précisément où se situait l' habitation. Le groupe se mit en route, et arriva devant une maison devant laquelle était planté un panneau "à vendre".

Riza passa la première et ouvrit le portail. Ils traversèrent l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Le lieutenant crocheta la serrure, puis l'ouvrit doucement.

Elle sortit une arme au cas où, et entra. Les alchimistes entrèrent à sa suite.

Visiblement il n'y avait personne. Ed alluma la lumière. L'intérieur était meublé simplement, ordinairement. Rien n'indiquait à première vue qu'un alchimiste avait vécu là.

Au Q.G de Central, le reste de l'équipe de Mustang tentait d'élaborer un plan de secours.

" Nous ne savons pas si le lieutenant et les petits vont réussir leur coup." dit Falman.

" Sans compter que si le ravisseur s'aperçoit qu'ils le pistent, il risque de raccourcir le colonel." ajouta Fuery avec pertinence.

" Dans ce cas, on va faire semblant de lui obéir, pour leur donner du temps. Dans son premier message il dit que d'autres instruction vont suivre. On n'a plus qu'à attendre, et à aviser ensuite." dit Havoc.

A ce moment-là, un pavé traversa la fenêtre les faisant tous sursauter. Breda se précipita pour voir le responsable, mais il n'y avait personne. Havoc se pencah pour ramasser la pierre. Une feuille pliée en quatre y était attachée. Il la déplia, pendant que ses collègues se groupaient autour de lui pour savoir.

" _Le prisonnier à libérer se trouve dans la prison municipale. L'échange aura lieu ce soir à 20h00 précises. Si vous ne tenez pas parole je découpe une oreille à votre colonel. D'ailleurs, voici un échantillon de son sang pour vous prouver ma bonne foi._" lut-il.

Et effectivement, un bout de chiffon avec un tache écarlate était accroché à la feuille.

" Merde ! Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le sang du colonel ?" fit Breda.

" Sûrement, le kidnappeur ne va pas y mettre le sien." répondit Falman.

" Bon, qu'on me trouve tout ce qu'on peut sur cet Ice Alchemist." ordonna Havoc.

Dans le salon de la maison de Meiko, le quatuor porusivait ses recherches.

" Non, y'a plus rien." fit Meiling en refermant un tiroir.

Al soupira, et s'appuya sur une statuette en forme de dragon. Un clic se fit entendre, et une porte dans le mur coulissa juste à côté de lui.

" Oh bien joué Al !" commenta Ed.

" Il fait noir là-dedans. Où est l'interrupteur ?" dit Riza en tâtonnant sur le mur.

" Laisse, je me charge de l'éclairage." répondit Meiling.

Elle frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et de petites boules de feu jaillirent et flottèrent au-dessus d'eux, éclairent un escalier. Comme tout à l'heure, Riza passa la première, pistolet en avant. L'escalier descendait en colimaçon pour déboucher dans une sorte de laboratoire.

" Il y a des livres, des tubes à essais ... Il devait exercer son alchimie ici." fit Al.

Chacun entreprit d'inspecter les lieux. Ed s'approcha des étagères remplies de livres, et en attrapa un.

" Edward ! Ce n'est pas le moment de bouquiner !" lança Riza.

" Pas sûr. Ce livre s'intitule _La maîtrise des ombres_, il peut nous en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie de Meiko. Et sur ce qui protège son repaire des curieux." répondit le blond en ouvrant le livre.

Pendant ce temps, les autres continuaient d'explorer la cachette. Des cercles de transmutation recouvraient le mur du fond.

" Ces cercles sont étranges, je n'en avais jamais vu de la sorte." dit Al en touchant l'un d'eux.

Meiling rejoignit Ed près des livres.

" Tu as découvert quelque chose ?" questionna-t-elle.

" C'est bien possible. Il est dit que la maîtrise de l'obscurité est la branche la plus difficile de l'alchimie. Néanmoins elle est très utile et il n'est pas simple de lutter contre." commença Ed.

" Oui ça on avait remarqué. Autre chose ?" fit Riza.

" J 'y venais figurez-vous. _L'alchimie de sombres peut recouvrir des objets et les rendre invisible, à condition que ce soit dans un endroit sombre._ Mais oui c'est ça ! " s'exclama Ed.

" Quoi donc ?" demanda Meiling.

Ed se retourna vers ses amis les sourcils froncés.

" C'est ça que Monica voulait qu'on comprenne. Il utilise une technique simple mais efficace pur protéger son domaine. Quand on l'a combattu au Q.G, il a assombri tous les couloirs. On ne voyait plus les autres, parce qu'ils étaient _invisibles._ Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il fait la même chose avec son logis actuel." expliqua Ed.

" Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu biens de nous dire que marchait d'autant mieux dans les endroits sombres. S'il habite en forêt ça doit très bien marcher." ajouta Meiling.

" Et il est le seul à pouvoir y accéder, parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui sait où elle et comment désactiver les ténèbres qui la recouvrent." compléta Al.

" Maintenant nous aussi on connaît l'astuce. On devrait puvoir la localiser." continua Ed en refermant le livre.

" Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une maison invisble n'est par définition pas simple à trouver. Et même si on la trouve, comment allons-nous y entrer ?" souleva Riza.

Ils s mirent à réfléchir.

" Quand je l'ai affonté, j'ai dissipé l'obscurité avec du feu. Logiquement, la lumière est la seule chose capable de chasser les ténèbres." avança Meiling.

" Oui mais on ne va quand même pas incendier un forêt pour trouver une maison, il doit y avoir une autre solution." objecta Al.

" Il faurdait déjà savoir de quelle forêt il s'agit. Ensuite, tâchons de savoir s'il y a eu des constructions." proposa Riza.

" Ouais, il doivent avoir ça au Q.G. Comme ça, ça nous fera l' occasion de leur dire où on en est." reprit Ed.

" Toi et Al vous devriez y retourner. Meiling et moi on va voir Monica pour qu'elle nous indique le coin. On vous téléphonera dès qu'on aura l'info." fit Riza.

" Excellente idée, on gagnera du temps." approuva Meiling.

Ed reposa le livre, et ils sortirent vite fait de la maison. Ensuite, retour à Central.

Roy commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Le jour filtrait certes par la fenêtre, mas en dehors de ça il n'avait aucun moyen se savoir l' heure. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de se libérer mais les liens étaient trop solides. Son ventre gargouillait. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir. La coupure que lui avait fait son ravisseur au bras le piquait toujours. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains.

" Il est bientôt midi. Vous devez mourir de faim." dit Meiko.

Une chaise surgit de nulle part, il s'assit. Mustang commençait à comprendre que la pièce où il était n'était aps si vide que ça. Seulement remplie par les ténèbres.

Meiko lui tendit un morceau de pomme de terre au bout d'une fourchette.

" Je pourrais manger tout seul si vous me détachiez."

" Pour que vous me jouiez un coup fourré ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas idiot, si je vous détache vous vous enfuirez." répliqua Meiko.

Roy consentit à avaler la pomme de terre. Sentir sa saveur dans la bouche lui fit du bien. Il se rappela qu'après la perte de son oeil, Riza l'avait nourri de la même façon. Riza ... elle devait se faire un sang d'encre pour lui. Quand allait-il la revoir, si toutefois ils devaient se revoir ... elle lui manquait terriblement. Meiko approcha un verre de ses lèvres. Il but distraitement, sans cesser de penser à sa subordonnée.

La subordonnée en question se trouvait devant Monica avec Meiling.

" Le nom de la forêt ? Attendez ... ça va me revenir ..." dit Monica.

Les minutes qui suivirent parurent étrangement longues aux filles.

" C'est la forêt à l'est de Central, ça j'en suis sûre. Mais le nom ..."

" A l'est de Central ? Bon c'est déjà une piste. Je vais téléphoner aux garçons. Reste avec Monica des fois que quelque chose lui reviendrait." dit Riza.

Meiling hocha la tête, pendant que son amie se ruait vers un téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Breda eut la surprise de voir arriver les frères Elric.

" Ed ! Al ! Vous revenez seuls ?" dit-il.

" On vient vous faire un petit topo, et quelques recherches." répondit Ed.

A ce moment-là, Falmant sortit du bureau et leur fit signe.

" Le lieutenant Hawkeye au téléphone. Comment sait-elle que vous êtes là ?" annonça-t-il.

" On va tout vous expliquer. Al, tu peux t'en charger pendant que je réponds ?" demanda Ed.

" C'est justement ce que j'allais faire."

Les militaires se rassemblèrent autour d'Al, tandis qu' Ed écoutait le renseignement donné par Riza.

" Parfait. On va chercher ça avec les gars et on vous rejoint là-bas." dit-il.

" Compris on vous attends."

L'appel avait duré à peine cinq minutes. Ed rejoignit le groupe au moment où Fuery faisait part à Al du nouveau message.

" 20h00 ? On devrait avoir le temps d'aller le cueillir." fit-il.

" En tout cas vous nous remettez du baume au coeur. On hésitait sur la marche à suivre." dit Breda.

" Dans ce cas, aidez-nous à chercher une maison dans une forêt à l'est de Central." répondit Ed.

Du reste, il n'y en avait pas des masses comme ils le constatèrent. Al entoura la maison au feutre, plia la carte et demanda à ce qu'on les ramène devant la prison.

Ce fut Falman qui les conduisit. Riza et Meiling avaient acheté des sandwiches qu'elles leur donnèrent. Al leur montra les coordonnées de la maison présumée de Meiko.

" Parfait on décolle." décréta Meiling.

Le sol trembla, un grand cercle de pierre en sortit, et ils décollèrent sous le regard ahuri de Falman.

" D'après les coordonnées de la carte et la boussole, on est presque au-dessus." annonça Al.

" Oui, j'aperçois une clairière droit devant." ajouta Riza.

Meiling amorça la descente.

Meiko avait décidé de rester avec Mustang, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de son otage. Soudain, la maison s emit à trembler.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" fit Meiko.

La porte d'entrée vola en éclats, puis ce fut le tour de celle de la pièce où se trouvait le colonel et Meiko. Un grand souffle d'air envahit la pièce.

Bonjour tonton. Mes amis et moi on passait dans le coin, quand on s'est dit qu'on devait te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie." annonça Meiling.

" Ma chère nièce ! Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ?"

" Avec la bonne vieille méthode : en cherchant !" lança Riza en pointant son arme sur lui.

Roy fut ravi de la voir, en dépit de l'air menaçant qu'elle affichait. Meiko ne mit trois heures à réfléchir. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent aussitôt, et la balle que tira Riza ne l'atteignit pas. En revanche ils entendirent un bruit de vitre cassée.

" Raaah il s'enfuit !" gronda Meiling.

Ed et Al allèrent libérer le colonel tandis qu'elle se ruait vers la fenêtre.

" Le Full Metal et le Soul Alchemist qui se déplacent en personne pour me secourir ! Eh bien !" fit Mustang.

Riza lui tendit ses gants, et rejoignit Meiling qui avait franchi la fenêtre, et planta là les hommes. Meiko rageait que sa nièce soit parvenue à déjouer son plan. Redoutant sa force, il espérait s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Soudain, un mur d'eau lui barra la route.

" Ce n'est pas poli d'abandonner ses invités, mon oncle." lança Meiling derrière lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas et lança ses ombres pour l'étouffer. Mais la jeune fille savait comment s'en défendre. Des flammes jaillirent en trombe et manquèrent de le brûler grièvement. Entre-temps Riza les avait rejoints, et visa Meiko. Hélas, imposssible de l'atteindre avec tous ces nuages noirs autour de lui. En plus à cause de ça, la visibilité baissait.

" Les voilà qui repartent !" dit-elle.

Riza leur courut encore après. Meiko et sa nièce arrivèrent en haut d'une chute d'eau, près de laquelle ils recommencèrent à se battre. Cette fois Meiling n'y alla pas de main morte. Des éclairs fusèrent, le sol trembla, le vent se leva et l'eau s'y mit aussi. Parer tous ces éléments en furie devenait de plus en plus dur. Riza décida d'intervenir. Elles s'élança hors d'un fourré, espérant prendre l'alchimiste par surprise. Mais ce dernier parvint à s'en défaire alors qu'elle tentait de la plaquer au sol ... et la lança dans le vide. Roy, Ed et Al arrivèrent juste pour voir sa chute et Meiling sauter après elle.

" RIZA !" hurla Roy.

"MEILING !" cria Al.

Mustang claqua des doigts, et des flammes fondirent sur Meiko. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger. Tout à coup, des coups de feu retentirent, des balles traversèrent les cuisses de Meiko qui s'écroula. Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers la source des coups de feu. Ils découvrirent Riza juchée sur le dos Meiling, portées par une sorte de tornade. Meiling atterit, et déposa Riza.

" Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie." dit Riza.

" De rien ! Vive la maîtrise de l'air hein !" répondit Meiling.

Riza s'avança ensuite vers Meiko et lui passa les menottes. Sa nièce le regarda en soupirant :

" Il est vraiment temps que tu calme, tonton."

Puis à nouveau avec un souffle d'air, elle le souleva pour le transporter. Meiling fit rentrer tout le monde par la voie des airs. Mustang serrait Riza contre lui, et l'embrassa même dans le cou, la faisant rougir. Au Q.G, tout le monde fut soulagé en les voyant revenir sains et sauf. Ils félicitèrent les jeunes gens pour leur sauvetage.


	5. Juste un baiser d'elle

**Et paf ! Encore une chapitre ! Yeah. Amusez-vous bien pendant que j'écris la suite (encore).**

* * *

Un jour s'était écoulé depuis la libération de Mustang. La vie semblait reprendre son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf que maintenant, Roy se surprenait souvent Riza depuis son bureau. Celle-ci discutait jsutement de son dernier rapport avec Meiling sur le divan. Leur discussion semblait les absorber.

En fin de compte, il était ravi que la jeune fille ait intégré son équipe. Elle avait été d'une aide précieuse lors de son sauvetage. Et puis il était également content de voir son lieutenant se réchauffer quelque peu. Toujours d'un abord froid elle souriait rarement. Sauf quand elle se trouvait avec son amie. Là, Roy découvrait une tout autre Riza.

" Et le type qui est mort là ... comment s'appelait-il ?" demanda Meiling.

"John Brackman, le pauvre venait tout juste de fêter son vingtième anniversaire. Pourquoi cette question ?" dit Riza.

" Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir. Il avait les yeux noirs."

Riza sut tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Malgré elle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Roy qui s'empressa de retourner à ses papiers.

" Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?" reprit Meiling.

" Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le savoir. Mais il y a un autre paramètre à prendre en compte."

" Lequel ?"

" Les parents de la victime."

" Exact. Et quand est-ce qu'il arrivent ?' interrogea Meiling.

" Dans une heure."

Riza referma le dossier, pensive. Elle aurait juste le temps d'aborder la question avec le colonel. Mine de rien, c'était un peu délicat comme sujet. Mais puisque Meiling était en mesure, de le faire, pourquoi ne pas tenter la chose ?

" Alors ? Tu te lance ? Moi je mon côté je pourrais parler aux parents." reprit la rouquine.

" J'y vais. Croisons les doigts !" répondit Riza en se levant.

" Je croiserais même ceux des pieds ! Enfin si j'y arrive." plaisanta Meiling.

Roy entendit venir sa subordonnée d'un pas martial. Que se passait-il encore ? Il faisait son travail pour une fois.

" Hum ... Colonel ?"

" Oui Riz ... lieutenant ?"

" Pourrais-je vous parler en privé ?"

_Aïe_.

" Euh ... oui bien sûr."

Il se leva, et la suivit sous les regards suspicieux de ses collègues. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

" Le grand moment serait-il arrivé ?" chuchota Breda.

" Espérons." répondit Falman sut le même ton.

Fuery fit son entrée suivi d'Havoc, et salua Meiling en rougissant. Alphonse, qui était dans la pièce, remarqua le sourire qu'elle lui rendit et qui accentua la rougeur du soldat.

" On est jaloux frangin ?" demanda Ed avec un regard en coin.

" Ne sois pas stupide." rétorqua Al.

" Je ne le suis pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai remarqué que tu avais le béguin pour Meiling. Y'a pas de quoi avoir honte."

" Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle ... le jour comme la nuit ..."

Edward sourit. Son petit frère avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour la piquante rousse.

" Et toi, où en es-tu avec Winry ?" demanda Al innocemment.

" Nous sommes censés en être quelque part ?"

" Allez rigolo ! Il n'ya que toi qui ne vois pas qu'elle en pince pour toi !"

Fuery amena un café à Meiling, qui le remercia chaleureusment. Il fut tenté de s'asseoir près d'elle.

" Fuery ! Cessez de faire le joli coeur on a du travail !" lança Havoc.

L'intéressé devint rouge comme une pivoine, tandis qu'un sourire un brin étonné étirait les lèvres de Meiling.

" Alors lieutenant, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?" demanda Mustang en entrant dans une pièce vide.

Durant le trajet, les milles et une raisons de cette discussion avaient dansé la conga dans son esprit. En particulier une, relative aux sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard.

" Eh bien ... c'est un peu délicat ..." commença-t-elle.

" _Je suis au courant ! Voilà je ne sais combien de temps que je refoule ce que j'éprouve pour toi !_" pensa-t-il.

" Comment dire euh ... vous vous souvenez du soldat qui est mort la nuit de votre enlèvement ?"

" ? Oo ! _Que vient-il faire là-dedans celui-là _? _Parler d'un mort pour introduire le sujet, quelle brillante idée !_"

" Oui ... je crois. Il était jeune c'est ça ? répondi Roy désarçonné.

" Exact et euh ..."

" _Je suis curieux de voir la suite._"

" Avec Meiling nous étions justement en train de chercher quelqu'un pour vous. Enfin je me comprend."

" --... _Moi par contre j'y pige que couic. Essaierait-elle de me caser avec un mec ? Mort en plus !_"

" Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir, Riza." fit Roy, les yeux ronds.

Réalisant qu'elle avait mal commencé son explication, elle décida de rectifier le tir en lui parlant du "don" de Meiling pour la chirurgie.

" Je vous ai dit que Meiling était avec moi à Léontine. Ce que vous ne savez pas en revanche, c'est qu'elle a soigné quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un doigt. Elle a transmuté celui d'un mort sur cette personne."

" _Oh. Ben c'est pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé:((_"

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait enfin compris. Il reconnut que c'était un petit exploit.

" Et donc, quand nous étions sur le champ de tir ..."

" Vous lui avez demandé de refaire la même expérience avec moi. Pour remplacer mon oeil j'imagine." acheva-t-il.

" Exact. Nous ne pensions pas le faire à partir d'un oeil humain, mais puisque l'occasion s'en présente ... Vous pourriez y voir à nouveau comme avant, il a exactement la même couleur d'yeux que vous." ajouta Riza.

Roy la regarda un instant un silence. Il trouvait ça mignon qu'elle veuille lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu. Restait à savoir s'il pourrait supporter de vivre avec l'oeil d'un autre. Riza semblait anxieuse.

" Je ne sais pas Riza. Cet oeil me rappelle les erreurs que j'ai commise, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que ça change."

" Mais vous n'avez commis aucune erreur !" protesta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement. Elle culpabilisait encore pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et voulait réparer.

" Que vous croyez."

Riza baissa les yeux avec tristesse. Il refusait visiblement.

" Votre proposition me tente, je l'avoue. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir y réfléchir." reprit-il.

Un sourire passa sur le visage du lieutenant, rassurant Mustang.

" Nous allons en parler aux parents de la victime. S'ils acceptent, il ne manquera plus que votre accord."

" Je vous le ferais savoir dès que possible." conclut Roy.

Riza eut une expression de joie qu'il trouva adorable. Ils revinrent ensuite dans leur bureau. Leurs collègues les reagrdaient attentivement, mais rien ne trahissait quoi que ce soit.

" Vous pariez qu'ils ne se sont rien dit ?" fit Breda, l'air blasé.

" Dans ce cas pourquoi s'isoler. Et puis ils ne veulent peut-être pas que ça se sache." lança Havoc.

Riza se dirigea vers Meiling, qui était à côté d'eux.

" Bon, je lui ai parlé. Il va réfléchir. Les parents devraient être là dans une minute, tu pourras leur parler. Ou plutôt non, je vais le faire." annonça Riza.

Les hommes se jetèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

" Oui, ça passera mieux s'ils ont affaire à un militaire. Gradé en plus. Déjà que c'est pas la joie d'apprendre ça ..." approuva Meiling.

Mais de quoi parlaient-elles, se demandèrent les autres. Les filles retournèrent à leurs occupations. Un peu plus tard, Havoc lança l'idée, puisque le week-end arrivait, de célébrer la libération du colonel.

" Allons en boîte !" lança Breda.

" Bonne idée ! Je suis partant !" répondit Falman.

" Et toi Meiling ?" demanda Fuery.

" Ah je veux mon neveu ! Et vous les gars ?" interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers les frères Elric.

" Ca marche pour moi." décréta Ed.

" Moi aussi." répondit Al.

" Oh ! Tu n'es pas un peu jeune ?" contredit Havoc.

" Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas 13 ans comme j'ai cru au départ. J'avais quinze ans quand j'ai récupéré mon corps, plus deux passés à ramené mon frère et un an dans l'autre monde !" protesta Al.

" Ce qui nous fait un total de 18. C'est bon t'es des nôtre !"

" Et vous pensez inviter Riza aussi ?" demanda Meiling qui finissait son café.

" Ben ... c'est pas trop son truc pour ce qu'on sait." dit Breda.

Meiling avala de travers, et toussa pendant un moment.

" Pas son truc ? Qui est-ce qui vous a dit ça ?"

" Elle ! Enfin ... pas directement."

Meiling fronça les sourcils. Voilà du nouveau ...

" On dirait que ça t'étonne." remarqua Ed.

" Un peu que ça m'étonne ! Je vais aller lui parler."

Meiling se leva, et alla trouver Riza. Celle-ci parlait encore aux parents du soldat décédé, aussi patienta-t-elle dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, ceux-ci sortirent la mine défaite. Meiling attrapa Riza par le bras.

" Alors ?"

" Ils sont d'accord." lâcha-t-elle.

" Bonne nouvelle. Au fait, on va aller célébrer la libération du centaure ce soir en boîte. Tes potes m'ont dit que c'était pas ton truc. C'est quoi ce délire ?"

" C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas une fana des boîtes de nuit." répondit Riza.

Yeux ronds de la part de Meiling.

" Celle-là c'est vraiment la meilleure !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Pas du tout je suis sérieuse. J'ai changé, tout comme toi."

" Na na na ! J'te connais comme si je t'avais tricotée. Et sur ce point-là je suis prête à parier ma montre d'alchimiste, que tu n'a pas changée d'un iota." répliqua Meiling, les mains sur les hanches.

" Bon ... peut-être pas." admit Riza.

" C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu nous suit alors ?"

" Tout de même ... je n'étais pas accro à ce point-là ? Si ?"

" Euuuh ... rappelle-moi qui me passait un coup de biniou tous les samedi sans exception, pour savoir si on sortait ?"

" C'est bon t'as gagné !" capitula Riza.

" Génial ! Tu va voir ça va être comme au bon vieux temps ! On va enflammer la piste toutes les deux !" exulta Meiling.

Riza sourit à son tour. Après tout, elle avait de s'amuser un peu. Toutes deux revinrent au bureau.

" Messieurs, votre premier lieutenant sera de la partie ce soir!" annonça Meiling.

" Sérieux ?" demanda Breda.

" Comment as-tu fait pour la convaincre ?" demanda Roy.

" Facile : je la connais. Riza Hawkeye qui n'aime pas les boîtes de nuit ! Hou que ça sonne mal à mes oreilles !"

Tous échangèrent un regard surpris. A ce point ? Leur supérieure était une petite cachottière.

" Eh bien ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Vivement ce soir." fit Falman.

" Ouais ! Riza et moi en boîte ça vaut le détour, pas vrai ma Zaza ?" lança Meiling.

Des sourires apparurent en entendant le surnom ... suivi d'un déclic trop familier.

" Le premier qui rigole je lui vide mon chargeur dans les parties." avertit Riza calmement.

Cela suffit à ce que tout le monde retourne à ses affaires. Sauf Ed, Al et Mieling, qui pour une fois n'avaient pas de mission. Al put ainsi s'adonner à son activité préférée : contempler l'Elemental Alchemist, à savoir Meiling.

" Dis donc mon petit Full Metal, je reprendrais bien un café." lança Mustang.

On peut voir Ed tenter de contenir sa rage.

" Mais je vous en prie faites-vous plaisir !" dit-il entre ses dents.

Roy leva les yeux vers lui. Voilà bien la deuxième fois que ses sarcasmes ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

" Tu pourrais aller m'en chercher. Prends donc une voiture, car avec ta taille je crains qu'il ne soit glacé au retour." reprit le colonel.

" Pourquoi ? Votre fauteuil roulant est en panne aujourd'hui ?"

" Mon ... je peux encore marcher tout seul !"

" Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Depuis le temps que je vous entends craquer de partout je commençais à m'inquiéter." répliqua Ed.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Mustang de bouillonner.

" C'est bon, j'y vais." marmonna-t-il.

Ed eut un sourire victorieux, et fit un souire de remerciement à Meiling; qui lui adressa un sourire de connivence.

" Eh ben ! C'est bien la première fois que le Full Metal cloue le bec au colonel." fit Falman.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

" _Hmmm ... elle a l'air d'avoir des lèvres si douces ... je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir juste un baiser d'elle._" pensa Al, les yeux rivés sur l' Elemental Alchemist.

Meiling ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle faisait l'admiration du cadet des frères Elric.

" _Un seul, même rapide ... je ne rêve que de ça depuis que je la connais._"

Mustang revint dans la salle, et aperçut Riza qui s'humectait les lèvres. Ce petit geste anondin le fit frissonner.

" _Si seulement nous étions seuls, et si j'en avais le cran je l'embrasserais à en perdre le souffle._" se dit-il.

Il se rappela qu'elle serait avec uex ce soir, et il avait hâte de la voir sans uniforme. _Euh non !_ Avec autre chose que ces habits informes. Roy porta sn regar sur Meiling. Elle arborait une tenue qui rappelait celle des militaires, à ceci près qu'elle était moulante, comme d'habitude.

" _Riza devait prendre exemple sur elle_. _Quoi que si jamais je vois ma Riza habillée comme ça je risque de lui sauter dessus._"

Pourtant, Riza arborait un certain changement dans son apparence. Il se situait au niveau de la coiffure. En effet, ce n'était plus les cheveux rattachés par leur sempiternelle barettes, mais une natte, une queue de cheval ... cela lui allait à ravir.

" Colonel ! Finissez votre travail !" lança Riza sans lever la tête.

Mais comment faisait-elle, se demanda-t-il.

" Bravo pour le sixième sens Zaza." commenta Meiling qui lisait un livre ramené de chez son oncle.

Le soir tant attendu arriva enfin, et il était convenu de se retrouver là-bas.

Les hommes y étaient déjà entrés, n'attendant plus que ces demoiselles. Qui ne mirent pas longtemps à les rejoindre. Ils le surent à l'air béat de Roy et Al.

Tous suivirent leur regard, pour arborer la même expression en les découvrant.

Riza et Meiling portaient une jupe qui s'arrêtait quelques centimètres au-dessus des genoux. Riza avait un chemisier assez échancré, et Meiling un débardeur. Toutes deux avaient des talons qui accentuaient la longueur de leurs jambes. En un mot elles étaient su-per-bes. Le Dj passa une chanson rythmée au moment où elles arrivaient à la hauteur de leurs collègues et les saluaient.

" Oh ! J'adore ce titre ! On y va Riza ?" demanda Meiling.

" Ouais ! Et vous les gars ?" fit Riza.

" Non ... ça va ... merci." répondit Havoc, la mâchoire pendante.

Mais il eut l'impression qu'elle allait se décrocher quand il les vit danser. Et il n'était pas le seul. Roy et Al étaient littéralement hypnotisés par leur déhanché sensuel.

" Eh bien ! Tu n'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois !" constata Meiling.

" Ah ben attends !" sourit Riza.

Havoc sentit à peine sa cigarette lui tomber de la bouche. Tous avaient de matous devant une poissonnerie. Seulement ... ils n'avaient encore rien vu.

En effet ce fut pire (ou mieux question de point de vue) quand arriva un air aux accents latinos. Quelqu'un les fit monter sur une estrade dominant la piste. Elles échangèrent un regard, et reprirent leur danse, en parfait accord avec la chanson.

" Purééééééeeee ! Mais où ont-elles appris à danser comme ça ? " fit Fuery.

Riza se retourna tout en se déhanchant de plus belle. Mustang crut qu'il allait hurler comme le loup de Tex Avery. Il ignorait complètement qu'elle savait faire ça. En tout cas, il ne remercierait jamais Meiling d'avoir convaincu le lieutenant de venir avec eux. La jeune alchimsite suivait son amie dans son rythme. Al n'avait d' yeux que pour elle. Vint encore un tube dans le même genre, et elles entamèrent une danse à la Shakira.

" Oh ... mon ... dieu." articula Breda.

" Comme tu dis." fit Havoc, bouche bée.

Alphonse se demandait s'il n'allait pas défaillir. Mais lui et Roy revinrent bien vite sur terre quand deux types montèrent avec elles. Mustang avait enfilé ses gants et Al s'apprêtait à claquer des mains.

" Hé ho ! Vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ? Ils ne font que danser." fit Ed en retenant le bras de son frère.

" Justement ! Je vais leur apprendre une nouvelle danse !" répliqua Al.

" Ouais ! On va voir s'ils font toujours les malins après ça !" ajouta Roy.

" Ne faites pas ça ! Vous allez leur fiche la honte et gâcher la soirée !" intervint Fuery.

Ils semblèrent se calmer. De toutes façons, la chanson se termina et elles vinrent les rejoindre.

" Dites donc ! Vous nous aviez caché ça lieutenant !" s'exclama Falman.

Riza sourit du compliment. Elle s'assit à côté du colonel qui sentait son sang rugir à ses oreilles. Al n'en menait pas large non plus. Meiling éveillait en lui des sensations pour le moins violentes.

" Tiens ? Vous avez mis vos gants ?" nota cette dernière.

" Hein ? Ah oui ? C'est une habitude." répondit Roy.

Les filles accueillirent les boissons avec bonheur. Elles mouraient de soif.

" Rassurez-moi : vous n'allez pas rester planté là toute la soirée ?" reprit Meiling.

Un "_euh_" collectif lui répondit, et elle échangea une moue désabusée avec Riza.

Roy se décida à inviter Riza à danser quand retentirent les notes d'un slow.

Al voulut faire la même chose avec l'élue de son coeur, mais il eut peur. Et ... Fuery le devança.

" Tu va finir par te la faire souffler sous le nez." chuchota Ed.

Al soupira de dépit. En voyant Kain serrer Meiling contre lui, il sentit la jalousie lui mordre le coeur. Si jamais il se lève, il lui démolit la figure. Al tenta de se concentrer sur les autres couples. Ses yeux accrochèrent le colonel et sa subordonnée tendrement enlacés.

" Au fait, c'est d'accord pour la transmutation." souffla Roy à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

Riza le regarda surprise.

" Je veux avoir mes deux yeux pour contempler chaque jour la splendeur que vous êtes." ajouta-t-il.

Riza rougit et baissa les yeux. Roy lui releva le menton, et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit hésitante. Seule la musique interrompit leur rêverie. Les couples revinrent à leur table pour s'abreuver.

" Euh ... Meiling ?" fit Al.

La jeune fille l'interrogea du regards.

" Tu ...tu veux ... danser avec moi ?"

" Bien sûr."

Le visage d'Al s'illumina de joie. Il se leva, et lui tendit sa main dans laquelle elle mit la sienne. Ed les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire satisfait.Ce fut au tour de Fuery d'être jaloux. La troupe ne rentra que vers quatre et demies du matin.

Al raccompagna Meiling à sa chambre.

" C'était une bonne soirée non ?" dit-elle.

"Oui, très bonne. Bonne nuit Meiling."

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

" Bonne nuit Al."

Il lui fit un signe d'u air rêveur tandis qu'elle refermait sa porte. Roy de son côté, laissa Riza devant la sienne, non sans l'avoir embrassée passionnément.

" Faites de beaux rêves, ma toute belle." murmura-t-il.

" Vous aussi Roy."

Son coeur battit plus fort en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Il la laissa à contrecoeur, et gagna ses quartiers.


	6. Chirurgie et danse du sabre

**Vlan ! Fin de l'histoire !**

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Roy arriva au moment où Ed émergeait.

" Tiens ? J'aperçois des mèches blondes ! C'est toi Full Metal ? Tu pourrais pas te relever un peu que je puisse te voir ?" lança-t-il.

" Bonjour vénérable ancêtre." riposta Edward.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Depuis l'arrivée de Meiling il avait tendance à l'attaquer sur son âge. Ed passa devant une fenêtre et y jeta un oeil distrait. Puis il stoppa, et revint en arrière. Intrigué, Mustang s'approcha.

" Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?"

" Les filles là-bas."

Roy regarda à son tour. Dans la cour arrière se trouvaient Meiling et Riza. A cause de la chaleur elles portaient un short et un débardeur. Roy sourit en voyant son lieutenant vêtu de la sorte. Les deux filles s'entraînaient au combat. Pour le moment, elles terminaient un kata, suite de mouvements d'arts martiaux simulant un combat imaginaire.

" Bien, maintenant montre-moi comment tu te défends." fit Meiling.

" Entendu." répondit Riza en se mettant en position.

Elle attaqua par un coup de poing, bloqué par son amie. Riza enchaîna par un coup de pied retourné. Meiling para, puis lui rendit la pareille et l'atteignit à la joue.

" Ca va ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, tu t'es retenue."

Elles reprirent leur combat. Riza découvrit l'agilité de son amie, qui égalait sûrement celle d' Edward. Elle avait un mal fou à l'atteindre. Pourtant la blonde savait très bien se défendre. Meiling finit par mettre Riza au tapis.

" Pas mal ! Tu es plus rapide qu'autrefois, mais encore un peu lente à mon goût." commenta-t-elle.

" Toi par contre, t'es sacrément vive !" souffla Riza.

Meiling sourit en réponse, et l'aida à se relever. Puis après quelques instants, elle remirent ça.

" Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?" demanda Al en découvrant son frère et le colonel plantés devant la fenêtre.

Roy répondit par un signe de tête, montrant l'extérieur. Al s'approcha, pour découvrir les deux combattantes.

" J'te tiens !" s'exclama Riza en bloquant son amie.

" Que tu crois !" répliqua Meiling.

Elle se libéra d'un coup de reins, fit passer Riza par-dessu elle, et coinça ses bras sous chaque jambe. Enfin elle lui mit un bras autour du cou. Riza tenta de se libérer, mais en vain.

" Je pourrais te briser le cou dans cette position." annonça la rousse.

" Non merci, sans façons ! Dis, dans ton dossier il est dit que tu sais y faire avec les armes blanches."

" Oui c'est vrai. Tant qu'il y était, mon père m'a appris à les manipuler."

" Tu pourrais pas m'apprendre ?" demanda Riza.

Meiling libéra d'abord son amie.

" Si bien sûr. Tu veux commencer par quoi, le lancer de couteaux, d'étoile ou le sabre ?"

" Le sabre me tente bien." avoua Riza.

" Vous en avez ici ?"

" Je crois ... ils sont en bois, on ne se blessera pas comme ça. Je vais aller nous en chercher deux."

" Je te suis, je meurs de soif !"

Les filles rentrèrent dans le bâtiment er trouvèrent les garçons.

" Colonel ! Avez-vous la clé de la salle d'armes ?" questionna Riza.

" Oui dans mon bureau. Vous avez l'intention de faire un peu de tir ?" répondit Roy.

" Non. Du sabre."

Oo ... déjà que Riza était à craindre avec des flingues, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner avec un sabre !

" Au fait, beau combat mesdemoiselles." reprit-il.

" Ah vous nous avez vues ... merci." fit Meiling.

" Je ne savais pas que tu savais te servir d'un sabre." dit Ed.

" Si. C'est mon père, Yori Yumika qui m'a appris."

" Le fameux maître ?" releva Al.

Meiling hocha la tête avant de boire. Eh bien ! Une mère surpuissante en alchimie, un père maître en arts martiaux ... avec une telle ascendance Meiling ne craignait personne. Ed et Al se résolurent à aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, tandis que le colonel alla dans la cours pour voir les filles s'excercer. Il s'assit sur les marches. Riza revint et lança un sabre en bois à Meiling.

" Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?" interrogea Roy qand Riza passa près de lui.

" Depuis 6h30."

" Quand même !"

Riza rejoignit Meiling. Première leçon : comment bien tenir son sabre. Ensuite, elle lui montra comment bloquer des coups simples. Les frères Elric rejoignirent le colonel et s'assirent à côté de lui. Les filles accélérèrent la cadence, entrechoquant toujous plus brutalement les fausses lames.

" Bien ! Tu apprends vite." dit Meiling.

" Quelle heure il est ? Ah zut on va devoir s'arrêter." répondit Riza.

" On peut reprendre ce soir si tu veux." proposa son amie.

" Si chacune ne finit pas trop tard, avec joie."

Elles se dirigèrent vers les marches.

" Déjà fini ?" lança Roy.

" Comment ça déjà ? On est là depuis 6h30 du mat'nous ! Si vous voulez tout voir levez-vous en même temps que nous !" répliqua Meiling.

" Euh ... je suis pas trop du matin, moi." fit Ed.

Ils rentrèrent pour se rendre dans le bureau commun. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Les filles revinrent une fois douchées et changées. Roy aurait bien voulu que Riza reste en short et débardeur, mais c'était impossible, quand à le lui demander ... Meiling en revanche arborait une tenue qui ressemblait à celle d' Ed.

" Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?" lança celui-ci depuis le divan.

" On nous a signalé un autre vol de bijoux dans un quartier de Central. Toujours le même modus opérandi." répondit Havoc.

" Qui est ?" demanda Meiling.

" Arrivée souterraine dans la boutique, ouverture des vitrines et du coffre avec on ne sait trop quoi, et aucune trace."

" Donc pas de piste sur les coupables." fit Al.

" Non, nada."

" Eh bien voilà une mission pour nos trois alchimistes préférés." décréta Mustang, en regardant les trois jeunes gens alignés sur le divan.

" Pourquoi pas ? Donnez-nous l'adresse qu'on aille y jeter un oeil." répondit Meiling.

Havoc la griffonna sur un papier, et la lui tendit.

" Merci. Allez les gars, on est partis !" s'exclama Meiling en leur tapant sur les genoux.

Ed et Al se levèrent pour la suivre. La jeune fille déplia le papier pour regarder l'adresse. Ils pourraient y aller à pieds.

" Jouer au gendarme ! Ils nous confient de ces trucs parfois." dit Ed, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

" Faut bien qu'on serve à quelque chose. Bon je compte sur vous pour me guider, je ne suis là que depuis quinze jours, et cette ville est si grande." reprit Meiling.

" Fais voir ... ouais je connais. C'est par là." annonça Al en tournant à gauche à la sortie du Q.G.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la boutique cambriolée.

" Pardon monsieur. Nous sommes alchimistes d'Etat, on nous envoie pour enquêter." annonça Ed en montrant son insigne.

" Oh oui bien sûr ! Faites comme chez vous." répondit le bijoutier.

" Merci."

Les jeunes examinèrent les vitrines. Les trous percés était nets.

" C'est des pros y'a pas à dire. Quelque chose me dit que ces voleurs ont des connaissances en alchimie. Je ne vois aps ce qui peut faire des trous aussi nets." annonça Meiling.

Al se penchait vers le trou d'où étaient sortis les voleurs.

" On devrait aller voir où ça mène." dit-il.

" T'as raison. J'ai pris des lampes." ajouta Ed.

Il les alluma, puis un par un ils se glissèrent dans le trou. Le tunnel ne permettait de marcher qu'à quatre pattes. Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de ressortir dans un terrain vague.

" C'est bien pensé quand même. Le coin est discret, personne ne peut vous voir sortir avec le butin." admit Al.

" C'est sûr. On est à environ deux cents mètres derrière la boutique." ajouta Ed.

" La sortie et l'entrée sont discrètes une fois le tunnel creusé, mais une telle entreprise a forcément été remarquée." dit Meiling.

" Sauf si ..." reprit Al.

" Sauf si quoi ?"

" Sauf si tu as vu juste pour l' alchimie, ce tunnel a dû être creusé avec."

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

" Tout comme pour les vitrines il n'y a pas de traces autour. C'est bien trop ... propre, dirons-nous."

" Si on a affaire à des alchimistes, ça risque de compliquer les choses." dit Ed.

" Ah bon ?" sourit Meiling.

Se rappelant sa prestation lors de son combat contre le colonel, ils furent rassurés. Et puis eux-même n'avaient rien à craindre. Al décida de reboucher le tunnel, et ils repartirent.

" Il existe pas moins d'une vingtaine de bijouteries dans Central. Comment allosn-nous les capturer ?" s'interrogea Ed.

" Cinq d'entre elles sont éliminées car déjà visitées." rappela Meiling.

" On pourrait tenter un piège." suggéra Al.

" Tu as un plan ?" questionna Meiling.

" Un début en tout cas. Il paraît qu'il va bientôt y avoir une exposition de bijoux anciens et précieux. M'est avis qu'ils ne vont pas laisser passer une occasion pareille."

" Bonne idée frangin. Ce sera l'occasion idéale pour nous de les avoir. Voyons ... il faut déjà se renseigner sur cette expo."

" Il faut trouver aussi un moyen de mettre les bijoux en sûreté." ajouta Meiling.

" Que diriez-vous de les remplacer par des faux qu'on aura fait ?" proposa Al.

" Eh ben ! T'es en forme toi aujourd'hui ! Bravo !" répondit Meiling.

Alphonse rougit sous le compliment. Le trio décida de presser le pas pour rentrer au Q.G. Mustang leva la tête en entendant toquer, et les vit entrer.

" Déjà ?" dit-il.

" Non. On aurait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de votre part pour mettre en place votre idée." répondit Meiling en venant droit vers lui.

" Je t'écoute."

" Il nous faudrait savoir quand aura lieu l'exposition de bijoux ancien ici à Central. Et aussi un rendez-vous avec le directeur pour se mettre d'accord."

" Je dois pouvoir vous arranger ça. Mais je veux connaître votre idée en question." répondit Roy.

" Sans problème."

Meiling lui exposa alors le plan d'Al, et il sembla trouver l'idée bonne. Il décida d'appeler le directeur sur-le-champ. Meiling revint vers ses amis.

" Et maintenant, il nous faut de la matière." dit-elle.

" Du plastique fera l'affaire, on en trouvera bien quelque part." dit Al.

" Je vais t'aider." proposa Ed.

Ils sortirent. Meiling entendit le colonel raccrocher.

" Voilà. Vous avez rendez-vous demain à 10h00." annonça-t-il.

" Merci bien. Et maintenant à nous deux colonel : nous avons une petite opération à faire." lança-t-elle.

Riza releva la tête. Ainsi que d'autres, qui regardèrent Meiling et Mustang alternativement.

" Très bien, allons-y." décida-t-il.

Meiling invita Riza d'un signe de tête, et elle suivit. La jeune fille les conduisit à une chambre inoccupée. Elle fit s'allonger le colonel sur le lit, et Riza prit une chaise pour se mettre à côté.

" Je vais le chercher." dit Meiling.

Riza se tourna vers son supérieur.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

" Un peu anxieux, mais ravi à l' idée de retrouver ce que j'ai perdu."

Un silence s'installa. Meiling revint avec une petite boîte et ses gants.

" Que se passera-t-il si l'opérationé échoue ?" demanda Riza.

" Elle n'échouera pas. C'est de l'alchimie médicale, je m'y suis excercée avec une cousine." révéla Meiling.

" Décidément tu as une famille bien pratique." fit Mustang.

" Oui. Il n'y a que mon oncle Meiko qui fasse tache. Mais je ne désespère pas qu'il revienne dans le droit chemin. Son alchimie sera utile un jour."

Elle demanda à Roy d'ôter son cache-oeil. Puis elle prit quelques cachets qu'elle lui donna avec un verre d'eau. Pendant qu'il buvait, elle traça un cercle de transmutation sur son oreiller, avec un feutre. Roy reposa sa tête dessus, et Meiling enfila ses gants. Ce qui les étonna : n'avait-elle pas déjà tracé un cercle?

" Cela double les chances et limite les risques." dit-elle en réponse à leur regard interrogatif.

Les cachets commencèrent à agir, et le colonel sentit ses yeux se fermer. Par prudence, Meiling attendit encore un peu, et lui coupa les mèches qui cachaient l'oeil.

" Tu es sûre qu'il ne sentira rien ?" interrogea Riza.

" Certaine. Je lui ait donné des anesthésiants. Bon, on y va."

Meiling ouvrit la boîte, et posa un globule d'oeil sur cleui de Mustang. Puis elle activa le cercle sous l'oreiller, frappa dans ses mains et les plaça sur le front et le tempe du colonel. Une lumière dorée apparut, enveloppant toute la tête. Riza regardait fascinée. L'opération ne dura pas longtemps. Après quoi, Meiling remit le bandeau et alla tirer les rideaux.

" Là. J'aime autant qu'il ne force pas trop pendant quelques heures."

" Combien de temps devra-t-il rester dans la pénombre ?" questionna Riza.

"Le restant de la journée serait parfait. Il pourra ôter son bandeau demain matin."

" Je ne te remercierais jamais pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous deux."

" Commence donc par faire en sorte qu'il reste tranquille. Et assure-toi qu'il prenne ces médicaments toutes les trois heures. Ce sont des calmants et des anti-inflammatoires. Un comprimé de chaque." expliqua Meiling en lui tendant des plaquettes de médicaments.

Riza acquiesça, et Meiling quitta la pièce. Puis elle sortit du Q.G. Un peu après, Al alla trouver son grand frère.

" Nii-san ? Tu sais où est Meiling ?"

" Non pourquoi ?"

Ed vit alors son air embarrassé, et qu'il cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

" Je ... je voulais lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs. Tu crois ... qu'elle avec Fuery?" dit-il inquiet.

" Sais pas.Vu ta timidité, je te suggère de lui écrire une carte et de déposer ton bouquet dans sa chambre."

" Très bonne idée !"

Al attrapa aussitôt un bout de papier et un stylo. Ensuite, il alla déposer son présent dans la chambre de son amie.

" Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?" demanda Meiling au moment où il sortait.

" Euh ... je ... j'étais ..."

Il s'écarta, et elle aperçut les fleurs sur une table. Elle sourit et lui fit une bise.

" T'es adorable. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Il paraît que c'est ton anniversaire."

" Ah oui ! C'est vrai !"

" Tiens."

Elle lui tendit alors le carton orné d'un noeud qu'elle portait. Al l'ouvrit et découvrit un chaton siamois.

" Oh qu'il est mignon ! " s'exclama-t-il en le prenant.

" J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais beaucoup les chats. Maintenant que tu n'es plus occupé avec la Pierre Philophale, tu auras du temps pour t'en occuper." dit-elle.

Le petit chat regarda son nouveau maître d'un air poliment intrigué. Al regarda Meiling avec tendresse.

" Merci Meiling."

Sans réfléchir, il passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa.

" Pardon ! Je ... je suis désolé ... euh !" bafouilla-t-il.

" Ce n'est rien ... bon ... je te laisse."

Al ramena le chat dans sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit.

" Nii-san regarde ce Meiling m'a offert pour mon anniversaire ! Je vais l'appeler Ling-Mei."

" C'est pas le prénom de ta copine à l'envers ?" lança Ed.

" Si c'est en son honneur ... et puis parce que je l'aime."

" Oublie pas de le lui dire."

Entre-temps, Riza veillait toujours Roy. Justement, il se réveillait. Il distingua le visage de Riza.

" Pourquoi fait-il sombre ? Et pourquoi ai-je encore mon bandeau ?"

" Meiling souhaite que vous ne forciez pas trop au début. Tenez, il faut que vous preniez ces cachets." dit-elle en tendant le verre et les comprimés.

Roy les prit docilement, puis reposa le verra.

" Quand est-ce que je pourrais enlever mon cache-oeil ?" demanda-t-il.

" Demain matin en principe. En attendant reposez-vous."

" Je ne suis pas fatigué." dit-il doucement.

Le lendemain, Meiling vint le voir avec Riza. La rouquine ôta elle-même le bandeau. Roy ouvrit doucement son oeil, et vit les deux jeunes femmes sourirent.

" Incroyable !" souffla Riza.

" Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ?" questionna Roy.

" C'est ... vous êtes exactement comme avant. On dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé."

Roy sourit devant son air émerveillé.

" Vous allez pouvoir vous lever, mais patientez encore une heure au moins, le temps que votre oeil s'habitue à la lumière. Et continuez à prendre les cachets." fit Meiling.

Elle se leva, et écarta les rideaux. Roy sentit son oeil réagir à la lumière,et plissa les yeux.

" Je vous laisse, le rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'expo approche. Riza tu sais quoi faire."

Riza acquiesça tandis qu'elle sortait. Puis elle attrapa les cachers et le verre d'eau et les tendit aussi sec à Roy.

" Vous alllez me servir d'infirmière c'est ça ?"

" Tout juste Auguste".

" Vous voulez remplacer les bijoux par des faux ?" répéta le directeur.

" Tout à fait M. Harrold. Avouez que c'est quand même plus sûr." répondit Ed.

" Certes, mais comment allez-vous y prendre ?"

" Nous sommes alchimistes. Contentez-vous de nousasurer l'accès aussi souvent que possible." ajouta Meiling.

" Très bien."

Ils changèrent les bijoux la veille de l'exposition. Ensuite, ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des voleurs. Ed avait trouvé une poudre particulière qui leur permettrait de pister leur proies.

" J'espère que vous les aurez." fit Harrold.

" Si le plan fonctionne oui." répondit Al.

Le directeur éteignit la lumière, et les laissa dans l'obscurité. Les trois alchimistes se cachèrent derrière une vitrine et attendirent. Les heures passèrent, et ils commencèrent à s'ennuyer ferme. Tout à coup, des éclairs surgirent au milieu de la salle. Puis une espèce de ninja jaillit d'un trou.

" C' est une femme." chuchota Meiling.

" Le piège est en place ?" souffla Al.

" Ouais, y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'elles tombent dedans." fit Ed.

D'autres ninjas sortirent quand la première eut ouvert les vitrines, et elles raflèrent les bijoux. Soudain, une espèce de poudre leur tomba dessus, sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte. En revanche pour nos amis, c'était très clair.

" Allez, on les suit." fit Meiling une fois la dernière voleuse entrée dans le tunnel.

Chacun entra dans le tunnel. La poudre spéciale les guidait, visible grâce aux lunettes qu'ils portaient. Ils ressortirent assez loin de la salle, et suivirent les voleuses par la voie des airs. La piste lumineuse s'arrêta dans un quartier pour le,moins délabré. Les voleuses étaient là dans un garage à examiner leur butin, quand la porte tomba.

" Bien le bonsoir mesdames." fit Ed.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Comment nous avez-vous trouvées ?"

" Nous sommes Alchimistes D'Etat, et vous trouver ne fut pas compliqué avec le piège qu'on vous a tendu. Mais jetez un oeil à ça, vous devriez comprendre." répondit Al en leur lançant ses lunettes.

L'une d'elles les attrapa au vol, et les mit. Elle jura en remarquant les traces de poudre sur elle et ses complices.

" Au fait ! Les bijoux sont en plastiques." précisa Meiling.

" Vous ne nous tenez pas encore !" s'exclama celle qui avait les lunettes.

Toutes dégainèrent un sabre. Une volée de couteaux et d'étoiles les firent lâcher leur armes.

" Wow ! Bien joué Meiling !" commenta Ed.

" Merci. Al mon p'tit chou, si tu voulais bien finir le travail ..."

" B-bien sûr ! Nii-san ?" demanda Al en rosissant.

" Je te suis."

Ils frappèrent dans leur mains pour transmuter une cage. Mais une des voleuses s'échappa et rattrapa son sabre.

" Eh bien j'ai bien fait d'emporter le mien." fit Meiling en sortant un manche d'où pointait un bout de lame.

Les garçons eurent l'air moins rassurés qu'elle. Ils constatèrent cependant qu'il s'agissait d'une lame télescopique. La ninja fonça sur eux à grande vitesse. Meiling se plaça devant les garçons, et bloqua un coup de lame. Les lames s'entrecroisèrent avec fracas. Soudain, Al eut un cri de peur. Du sang venait de couler. La ninja porta une main à son épaule sanglante.

Puis elle repartit avec un cri de rage. Meiling ne se laissa pas émouvoir, et échappa ses coups avec souplesse. Le combat parut durer des heures. Et puis ... et puis une lame fut brisée. Meiling pointa sa lame sur la gorge de son ennemie.

" Le sang a déjà coulé, restons-en là." proposa-t-elle.

" JAMAIS !"

Elle se dégagea, et attrapa deux sabres. Puis elle bondit sur Meiling avant que qui ce soit réagisse. L'alchimiste ne comprit que son adversaire ne s'arrêterait qu' une fois morte. Le choc des lames reprit, toujours plus acharné et assourdissant. Al était terrifié par ce combat, et se sentait sans forces. Soudain Meiling tomba.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. Elle pirouetta et flanqua ainsi des coups de pieds à son adversaire. Puis elle lui fit perdre un sabre d'un autre coup de pied au poignet. Le combat continua, jusqu'à ce que Meiling plonge son sabre dans le ventre de son ennemie.

" Tu t'es battue avec honneur." dit-elle.

La ninja sourit, contente que Meiling ait compris ce qui l'avait poussée à se battre ainsi. La rousse s'écarta pour éviter le jet de sang quand elle retira son sabre.

" Oh mon dieu elle l'a tuée !" fit Al.

" Oui, mais dis-toi que l'autre avait sûrement la même intention." fit Ed.

Meiling ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était elle ou l'autre.

" Vous avez vaincu notre chef, nous nous rendons."dit une des voleuse en baissant la tête.

Meiling acquiesça en silence. La police vint chercher les voleuses, et le fruit des autres vols restitué. Les jeunes gens revinrent au Q.G faire leur rapport le jour suivant. Mustang n'était pas encore là. Il s'assirent donc sur le divan en attendant. Le colonel arriva cinq minutes plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit sur Roy ... mais un Roy différent.

" Co ... colo ... colonel ! Votre ... vous avez ... vos deux yeux !" bégaya Havoc.

" Finement observé lieutenant." répondit Roy avec un sourire.

" Mais ... comment ça se fait ?" demanda Breda.

" Un petit miracle que je dois à notre petite dernière." expliqua Roy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Meiling.

Celle-ci sourit et tendit son rapport. Riza s'approcha de son amie, et lui dit à l'oreille :

" Devine quoi ? Roy m'a dit qu'il m'aimait !"

" Sérieux ? Et ?"

" Et moi aussi quelle question !"

Le colonel remarqua la mort d'une des voleuses. Le rapport, rédigé par Al stipulait que Meiling avait proposé à son adversaire de s'arrêter, mais qu'elle avait refusé, la contraignant ainsi à la tuer. Il ne dit rien. Une heure plus tard, Al rattrapa Meiling alors qu'elle allait s'entraîner avec Riza.

" Meilng attends ! Je voudrais te parler."

Riza lui dit qu'elle l'attendait dehors.

" Oui ?" fit Meiling.

" Tu sais ... j'ai vraiment eu peur quand tu t'es battu au sabre hier." commença-t-il.

"Je suis désolée si ça t'a effrayé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, malheureusement."

" Tu aurais pourtant pu te servir de ton alchimie." accusa-t-il.

"Je sais, mais je ne le fait que si mon adversaire le peut aussi. Question d'équité."

" Si jamais elle t'avait fait du mal ... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je ... je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais." avoua-t-il.

" Ah oui ?"

" Oui ... je ... je t' ... je ..."

" Respire un grand coup et lance-toi." conseilla Meiling.

Al fit comme elle a dit, puis :

" Je t'aime."

" Oo "

Un ange suivit cette déclaration.

" Tu ... tu m'aime ?" demanda-t-elle.

Al hocha la tête, attendant avec appréhension. Puis Meiling sourit, lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa. Al y répondit avec ferveur, ayant l'impression qu'une cécharge lui parcourait le corps.

" Je t'aime aussi figure-toi." mumura-t-elle.

Al sourit, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis Meiling le laissa pour aller s'entraîner.


End file.
